headhunterfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sandbox
Esto es un Sandbox. Capítulos restantes Historias Principales La Fuente de los Ecos *'La Fuente de los Ecos' - Lyca utiliza el Eco de Oscuridad para llegar a la Fuente de los Ecos y luego de abrirse paso en un laberinto mientras recibe mensaje de Medusa, la Unidad Aurora, tiene un enfrentamiento final contra Nisroch, Codicia de Karzerem, para después luchar contra el mismo Karzerem de la Codicia. La Visión de Praedyth *'La Visión de Praedyth' - Introducción protagonizada por Samantha Sitri y Aiko en la que se detallan sucesos que tuvieron que ver con la Guerra Humano-Prometeo y descubren información acerca de la Operación: EPILOGUE en el que los Señores de Hierro entraron al Condensador de Flujo poco después del Colapso. Una simulación de ese evento es procesada en el Bosque Infinito y Praedyth junto con Wing investigan la anomalía. El Forerunner tiene una visión y para evitar que éste se cumpla decide expulsar a la Monitora al mundo exterior seriamente dañada por el impacto de un Rifle Binario Prometeo. *'La Cámara del Eco' - Wolf parte a investigar el repentino aumento de actividad de la Confluencia Temporal en Althan debido a que una Mente Regeneradora está arreglando y reconstruyendo a la Mente del Nexo, lo cual llama también la atención de la Facción de los Cazadores, quienes intentan desesperadamente acceder a Naxos. La presencia de unidades de otras eras temporales preocupa a Samantha Sitri, quien vigila la operación, pero Wolf logra acabar con el puente espacio-temporal al eliminar a Moira, la Mente Regeneradora, obteniendo de éste los fragmentos de Wing. *'Espectro del Alma' - Wolf, desconociendo que Wing se trataba de la Vigilante, solicita consejo a Samantha para recuperar los fragmentos de memoria de la Monitora. Samantha sugiere hacer un proceso similar como el que debió haber hecho Zod con Durandal y buscar pistas para conseguirlo en el viejo Cosmódromo del Distrito 15 donde la Facción de los Demonios permanece remanente en saquear tecnología del Estratega. Al conseguir traspasar las memorias al cuerpo de una Autómata, Wing descubre que en ese mismo lugar se encuentra un portal modificado por GATE y lo utiliza para teletransportarse junto con Wolf. *'El Bosque Infinito' - Wolf aparece en el Condensador de Flujo y es guiado por Wing por el portal de Amatita que lo lleva al Bosque Infinito donde conoce a los Reflejos de Praedyth. Los Reflejos le muestran a Wolf una simulación del Colapso y del origen del Jardín de Tourian así como también el futuro que querían al neutralizar la Luz y la Oscuridad. Praedyth revela que para detener a los Prometeos hay que destruir a Crono, quien había sobrevivido a los sucesos de Un Nuevo Destino, ahora como una Unidad Hydra. *'Fondo del Almacén' - Sin forma de saber como empezar si quiera, Wolf y Wing van con Samantha quien intuye que el Bosque Infinito debe tener algún mapa el cual es el que permite a la Confluencia Temporal ubicar cada simulación en el espacio atemporal. De éste modo, Wing transporta al Cazarrecompensas mediante una restaurada Red Hefesto de vuelta al Condensador y van a uno de los portales que los lleva a una simulación de Ragnarok donde se encuentra instalado el Piramidión. Ambos se abren camino en el complejo para llegar a la Terminal Sintoneuronal donde Ishtar, la Mente Pirámidal, es reconstruida e intenta detenerlos. Wing no descubre un mapa sino coordenadas a otra simulación donde podría estar el mapa. *'Árbol de Probabilidades' - Wolf y Wing parten a la simulación de Kaliks donde los Prometeos están desarrollando un circuito de combate con los Puños de Rukt atrapados en los sucesos de la Espira Invertida y avanzan hasta el Observatorio de Hamaliel donde destruyen a Krampus. Wing obtiene la información pero debido a su poca capacidad de procesamiento como Autómata requiere a una Mente Entrelazada. *'Secuestro' - Con la ayuda de Samantha y Kai Argento, se determina la ubicación de una Mente Entrelazada en Naxos. Wolf y Wing persiguen a la máquina hasta destruirla para usar su núcleo mental para procesar la información del mapa. Sin embargo, la confluencia que estaban utilizando sobrecarga el núcleo mental dejándolos sin más opciones hasta que Wolf intuye que la respuesta debería encontrarse en el pasado. *'Un Mundo Jardín' - Wolf y Wing regresan al Bosque Infinito y llegan a una simulación de Althan donde recién estaba despertando la Confluencia Temporal. Van por lo que fue la Excavación 9 y descienden hasta el subsuelo del planeta donde los Prometeos se encontraban transformando el núcleo del planeta con la ayuda del Nexo y la Radiolaria para convertirlo en el futuro Bosque Infinito. Wolf y Wing suben por la Espira del Jardínero y destruyen a Yggdrasil, la Mente Raíz, para ubicar a Crono, descubriendo su guarida. El mismo Crono aparece y desgarra el alma de Wing y expulsa a Wolf del Bosque Infinito, impidiéndole entrar. *'Omega' - Wolf regresa a la Torre e informa a Samantha de lo sucedido por lo que ella decide ayudarlo directamente y con la ayuda de un artefacto consigue abrir el portal del Condensador de Flujo para pasar por el Bosque Infinito y llegar a la Corona del Infinito donde enfrenta a Crono quien emplea simulaciones de Sork, Abaddón y de Zod para detenerlo. Es con la ayuda de Praedyth que Wolf consigue eliminar a Crono causando que todo el Bosque se desestabilizara consumiéndose en un vórtice negro. Wolf intenta escapar pero las Fallas del Infinito y una simulación imperfecta de Kabr lo retienen hasta desvanecerlo. Wolf aparece en una Mina de Amatita junto con el Agente a quien ataca al desconocer sus intenciones. Unas voces guían al Cazarrecompensas al portal, transportándolo a un lugar desconocido. *'Apócrifo' - Luego de unos días, Samantha reúne a los miembros del Equipo Headhunter y a Rei-3 para hacerles saber de lo sucedido creyendo que Wolf había muerto en combate. Con el equipo fragmentado, Rei-3 parte en solitario a realizar misiones hasta el cansancio. Por otro lado, en las Profundidades, Leviatán asesina a uno de los Sables Oscuros para liberar a Izhtima de la Ira quien retoma el control de los Corrompidos en pro de formar parte del Ritual de Mil Sacramentos para la Resurrección de Vazdah. Círculo Completo *'Susurros '- *'Una Resonancia de Luz Estelar '- *'Made In Heaven '- *'Hielo y Sombras '- *'El Silencio del Cartógrafo '- *'Camino de la Guerra '- *'Juicio '- *'Lago de las Sombras '- *'La Reclamación Final '- *'Cáliz Plagado '- *'Viejos Amigos '- *'Paradoja '- *'AZ '- *'La Celda sin Sol '- *'Las Profundidades '- *'Si tuviera una súperarma... '- *'Al Filo del Mañana '- *'Noche de Luna '- *'Estigma '- *'El Más Allá '- *'Mar de los Gritos '- *'El Pozo Ciego '- *'Pecado Original '- *'Círculo Completo '- Spin-Offs Después de la Caída El protagonista es Thorn Evergarden, quien sobrevivió a la Batalla de Hekate que dio inicio a la Guerra de los Corrompidos. Sus Cuervos más leales lo encuentran y juntos van al punto de encuentro en el Jardín de Tourian donde esperaba obtener respuestas de su hermana. Gracias a que un batallón de Uroboros despertó a un Celador, los Iluminados pudieron abrir el portal en el Valle de los Reyes y acceder al Jardín que les distorsiona la realidad haciéndole saber a Thorn del inminente peligro más allá de las máquinas y los gusanos. Algo de tiempo después, cuando el Escuadrón Kisaragi usa la Máquina de Probabilidades para salir del Sistema Beyond en búsqueda del paradero de Kraven Kruger, Thorn y sus Cuervos aparecen y ordenan al personal de SOV dejarlos usar el artefacto para salir. Sin embargo, necesitan de un Fragmento de Distorsión el cual otuvieron de un renegado de los Titanes de Ceres que los encontró en una de las Lunas de Hekate. Los tras buscan al renegado y luego van a la luna donde enfrentan a varios Corrompidos para regresar a la Estación Grigori donde son atacados nuevamente por los Necróticos. Una vez con la Máquina de Probabilidades operando, los tres salen del Sistema Beyond y llegan al Sistema Eleusinia donde se encontraba el mundo natal de la Familia Evergarden atacado por unos Splicers. Los tres repelen a los enemigos hasta los comienzos de una Mina de Nitrita y luego son capturados por la Guardia de la Familia Stephanoptis. La Reina interroga a Thorn y luego de saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo decide ayudarlo en la próxima guerra. El Recuerdo de Rakiel Poco tiempo después de la derrota de la Legión de Ophidio, Rei-3 y Wolf se encuentran realizando múltiples operaciones consistentes en acabar con las fuerzas restantes de Uroboros y de la Facción de los Demonios en el Distrito 34. Siguiendo una serie de comunicaciones hasta un sector perdido descubren el cuerpo desfuncional de un Autómata llamado Raki de quien obtienen información de que los Demonios están maquinando algo por lo que deciden investigar a más sectores lo que los lleva a ubicar un teletransportador al Distrito 15. En el viejo Cosmódromo, Rei y Wolf se abren camino por la muralla hasta llegar con el asesino de Raki que había dado su lealtad a un Marcado autonombrado El Ingobernable. Ambos siguen unos túneles hasta un búnker perteneciente a la Armería Negra y acaban con el Marcado, neutralizando la amenaza que supondría el que tuviera acceso a un gran armamento experimental. La misión en el Cosmódromo llena al Cazarrecompensas de melancolía y luego de recordar a Durandal decidió separarse de Rei para así evitar que algo pudiera sucederle tanto a ella como a los demás miembros de su equipo. Oscuridad en la Luz Alpha Lupi, la protagonista de esta historia, recuerda un suceso de su vida mientras avanza a las ruinas del Distrito 7 luego de la derrota de la Legión de Ophidio. El momento del enfrentamiento de la Cresta del Menguador donde el fuego de su Última Palabra silenció los susurros de la Espino de Jack Bradley. Al regresar a la ciudad se encuentra con Samantha Sitri quien le hace saber del grupo llamado Sombras de la Luz, quienes usan versiones purificadas de la Espino. El problema es que uno de ellos, Vurel Xohn, terminó corrompido por el hambre de dolor del arma y ha comenzado una masacre contra los suyos para luego terminar sumido en las profundidades de una de las Lunas de Hekate. Alpha parte de inmediato con el apoyo de un renegado de los Titanes de Ceres quien le otorga frascos de Tintura de Reina para poder volverse ascendente y así poder cruzar por las grietas transdimensionales de los Corrompidos llegando así al lugar donde acaba con la vida de la Sombra con el Arma Dorada de su Última Palabra. Aspirante al Trono Rei-3 recibe una misión especial con la asistencia de Samantha Sitri y consiste en investigar las extrañas anomalías presentadas en una de las Lunas de Hekate. La Autómata no tarda en descubrir que los Corrompidos están abrumando a los Prometeos del Colectivo de los Condenados mediante sus Plagas Necróticas. El rastro de dispersión de neutrinos la lleva a una cueva donde Behemoth y Zurvan se encuentran experimentando con esta forma alternativa de corrupción. Rei persigue al Caballero Necrótico hasta una fortaleza de la Confluencia Temporal para luego detenerlo frente a un portal por el cual Zurvan escapa a un rumbo desconocido. Behemoth vuelve a escapar y Rei lo sigue hasta el Acorazado donde las Plagas Necróticas comienzan a asolar el entorno. En último momento, el Ejército de Luminalia solicita capturar al Caballero al forzarlo a huir hasta la Brecha del Casco donde Cassie Leonhardt y sus compañeras lo retienen con campos de estasis y lo transportan a la Estación Grigori dando por finalizado la misión de Rei y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dándole un merecido descanso. Artículos para Actualizar Saga Echoes La Fuente de los Ecos La Fuente de los Ecos *Necróticos *Abisales *Kraven Kruger *Las Profundidades *Lyca Saga Beyond Después de la Caída *Thorn Evergarden *Themar *Jardín de Tourian *Uroboros *Prometeos *Hekate El Recuerdo de Rakiel *Rei Jaeger *Wolf *Ceres *Facción de los Demonios *Covenant Caído *Marcados La Visión de Praedyth La Visión de Praedyth *Samantha Sitri *Señores de Hierro *El Condensador de Flujo *Praedyth, el Renacido *081 Vigilance Wing La Cámara del Eco *Althan *Facción de los Cazadores Espectro del Alma *... El Bosque Infinito *Bosque Infinito *Crono, la Confluencia Temporal Fondo del Almacén *... Árbol de Probabilidades *Uroboros *NOVA Secuestro *Kai Argento Un Mundo Jardín *... Omega *Abaddón, Hijo de Zirzechs *Sork 'Lekum *Zod, el Estratega *Kabr, el Legionario Apócrifo *Ryuko Matoi *Edward Blake *Sasha Evans *Leviatán, Heraldo de Vazdah Oscuridad en la Luz *Alpha Lupi *Caroline Burton Aspirante al Trono *Cassie Leonhardt *El Acorazado Círculo Completo Susurros *Keith Ackerman *GATE *Prison of Elders *Erwin Tannin *Reinhardt Reiss *Iluminados Una Resonancia de Luz Estelar *Nigromantes Made In Heaven *El Santuario *Equipo Jaeger *Alessa Pendleton *Zet 'Drasov *Facción de la Tormenta Hielo y Sombras *Karl Wen *Clare Heidern El Silencio del Cartógrafo *... Camino de la Guerra *Erika Byron *Espadas Silenciosas Juicio *El Cielo *Lumínicos *Splicers Lago de las Sombras *Arnold Quirino *Satsuki Kiryuin *Houka Inumuta *Uzu Sanageyama *Ira Gamagori *Nonon Jakuzure *Unidades Titán La Reclamación Final *Aiolos, el Caballero Prometeo Cáliz Plagado *Arion Viejos Amigos *Ridley Paradoja *... AZ *... La Celda sin Sol *... Las Profundidades *... Si tuviera una superarma... *... La Cueva de los Aparecidos *... Al Filo del Mañana *... Noche de Luna *... Estigma *... El Más Allá *... Mar de los Gritos *... El Pozo Ciego *Ecuánimes Pecado Original *... Círculo Completo *Elena Morrison Saga Uprising Nacida de un Deseo *... Ecos del Pasado *Equipo Épsilon *Natalia Kristeva *Sabrina Oxford La Mano del Elegido *... La Furia de las Máquinas *... Último Deseo *... Terminología *Arma Voltaica: Materialización física de la Luz en un objeto sólido, generalmente armas punzocortantes. Su existencia se basa en una relación entre la misma habilidad de los Guerreros-Servidores, lo cual las Pandoras son capaces de imitar. Dependiendo del usuario, el Arma Voltaica puede tomar otras formas como armas de fuego e incluso transportes pequeños. *Estigma: Tejido obtenido de la primera capa de blindaje de los NOVA. Fue desarrollado por los Forerunner como un reemplazo del Durance y posteriormente utilizado por SOV para la estabilización de los aumentos de las Pandoras y Limitadores. Debido a la reciente escases de este material, los Estigmas son transferidos a otro usuario cuando su portador original muere. *Campo de Estasis: Habilidad de los Limitadores y de los NOVA. Se trata de un campo energético que se desplaza por el suelo abarcando cierta distancia dependiendo del usuario. Al usarlo, se produce un congelamiento en los Estigmas tanto de las Pandoras como de los NOVA. *Conexión: Unión mental entre un Limitador y una Pandora. Cuando esta se realiza, el Campo de Estasis disparado por el Limitador no afecta a su compañera. *Novalización: Efecto en el que las Estigmas de la Pandora se acrecentan formando estructuras en su espalda del mismo material. La Novalización confiere un gran aumento de poder en todos los atributos a costa de la esperanza de vida. Las Pandoras, sin embargo, no son capaces de controlar del todo esta habilidad lo que provoca que un uso prolongado gaste su vida en cuestión de minutos. *Forma NOVA: Forma derivada de la Novalización pero provocada por los NOVA al corroer los Estigmas de las Pandoras. Sus efectos son similares a la Novalización pero, aunque no tenga ningún percance hacia la esperanza de vida, reduce el razonamiento del usuario. *Durance: Componentes similares a los Estigmas que conforman las capas de blindaje de los Prometeos, además de que sirven para darle forma a la unidad que corresponde. *Aceleración: Técnica usada por Wolf en la que concentra la energía de su propia armadura (Su Luz en realidad) para desplazarse con gran velocidad. También puede ser usada para potenciar una embestida o generar súpersaltos. Archivero de Diálogos Beyond= Odísea de Theia Reporte del Capitán del UNSC Theia. Fecha... Entre Septiembre y Octubre del 2530. El salto desliespacial de emergencia repercutió con el sistema por lo que hasta su reinicio completo obtendremos la fecha exacta. Estamos varados en un sistema solar no identificado. Me inquieta saber que la mayor parte del Éxodo de Eleusinia, sino es que todo, ha llegado al mismo punto que nosotros a excepción del Made In Heaven. En la ausencia del Capitán Bretomart, rápidamente tuve que imponer el orden y exigir una explicación por parte de los líderes de los Transportes Ark. Sin embargo, la respuesta no ha terminado por convencerme. He revisado las directrices por mi mismo y, en efecto, todos los Transportes Ark realizaron un salto aleatorio fuera del Sistema Eleusinia. La única conclusión a la que he podido llegar es que fue una falla masiva en el sistema seguramente provocada por algún dispositivo de persecución del Covenant pero ya han pasado más de 6 horas y no hemos detectado cuerpos extraños en el espacio con intenciones hostiles. Por protocolo, evitaremos enviar transmisiones que el Covenant pueda interceptar. Debido a que los Transportes Ark requieren de mantenimiento una vez en el espacio, los ingenieros de éste grupo GATE ya se han dado a la tarea de estudiar los planetas de éste sistema en los cuales puedan establecerse. Una vez que hayan ubicado un planeta habitable, enviaré a un equipo de reconocimiento que evalué el entorno. Cuando veo este extraño sol siento que me pierdo en la infinidad y las dudas se gestan ¿Cómo es posible que se de tal casualidad en el que todo un grupo de éxodo apareciera en el mismo punto tras un salto? ¿Porqué el Heaven no ha aparecido? Es extraño. No sé. No sé. Me da la impresión de que este fenómeno fue más allá de un simple error. De que fue algo que estuvo más allá de nuestro control ¿Y si, en realidad, algo o alguien nos convocó aquí? Y, de ser así, ¿para qué? Aparento más tranquilidad de la que siento. Leyenda Local Una leyenda local cuenta que hay apariciones fantasmales que acechan en las montañas de Zeta. Varios testigos afirman que son pálidas y se camuflan con la nieve. Lo único que alcanzas a ver es un cuerpo espectral flotando en la oscuridad. Desde la llegada de GATE, estas apariciones han descendido en número considerablemente, pero cada cierto tiempo, alguien dice haber visto una de estas figuras fantasmagóricas. Una Nueva Kaidon 2 de Octubre del 2578 Puesto de Daoroth, Luminalia Durante un tiempo, las únicas luces eran los ojos de las Techeun que atendían la celda. Los zumbidos de las máquinas de almas emitían ecos por toda la prisión. Los gases crecían y se disipaban en las sombras. Entonces entró ella. Se apresuraron a ocupar sus respectivos puestos en torno a ella, con metódica precisión. Dahlia Nox: Han jubilado al Consejero, mi Reina. Lejos del trono y de sus espectadores, ella se movía con normalidad. Ikaros Evergarden: ¿Alguna noticia de Venum? Dahlia Nox: Hay algo entre Themar. Durante unos instantes de silencio, ella continuó caminando entre las celdas herméticas que encerraban a los miembros de la Facción de los Cazadores, cortejada por sus Techeun. Crista Cox: Más Cuervos de tu hermano han entrado en el Sumidero de Ishtar. A Invierno no les gusta. Se detuvo un momento para estudiar la cara sellada de una celda. El vaho de su respiración se mezclaba con la lenta espiración del dispositivo criogénico. Ikaros Evergarden: Expulsen a este. Así conmemoraremos nuestra victoria. Crista Cox: ¿Sork? Ikaros Evergarden: Sé de ellos. Sé que les fascinan las muertes honrosas. Se la daré a este con mucho gusto. Bakuzan en el Distrito 15 9 de Septiembre del 2580 El Polillero, Distrito 15, Ceres Ira Gamagori: Ajusta esa correa. Uzu Sanageyama: ¿Eh? Ira Gamagori: El guardabrazos está suelto. Podría caerse. Uzu Sanageyama: Ah. Ira Gamagori: ¿Es nuevo? Uzu Sanageyama: Espada de Energía. Tipo 1. Ira Gamagori: ¿Qué tal va? ¿Recuerdas que intenté usar una en la Caída? No era demasiado... ¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí! Uzu Sanageyama: ¡Una IA! ¿Qué haces aquí? Ira Gamagori: Parece que busca algo. Uzu Sanageyama: ...El guardabrazos ya está bien puesto. Déjalo así. ¿Vas a usar el Cañón de Incineración? Ira Gamagori: Iba a tomar la pesada. Inumuta lleva el Cañón. Uzu Sanageyama: Perfecto. Esa IA... ¿qué crees que le pasa? No para de moverse de un lado a otro ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí! Ira Gamagori: No creo que llegue, adonde sea que va. Uzu Sanageyama: Quiero hablar con ella.. Ira Gamagori: Inumuta y Jakuzure estarán allí ya, probablemente. Uzu Sanageyama: Tenemos tiempo. Ira Gamagori: Mensaje de Imunuta: "En la Costa Olvidada. Calma absoluta." Uzu Sanageyama: ¿Ves? Calma absoluta. ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros, IA? Estamos buscando al antiguo Estratega. |-| Mensajes de Medusa= Valiente Tethys A026AAA006AAA2018 ANNHILATION MAKER IA-COM//MDS: AURORA//C3I//ENCUBIERTO EL PROPÓSITO DE TU EXISTENCIA 7. EL PROPÓSITO DE LOS GUARDIANES ES CONVERTIR TODA LA VIDA BUENA EN SECRETOS 8. LAS PROFUNDIDADES SON UN SECRETO Y EL UNIVERSO Y LA TIERRA LO SUEÑAN REPETIDAS VECES E156 NNI 990 AAA 006.846 ... neurológico: error en la señal: ¡subjetividad desollada! imposible de continuar con este estado mental (grupo de axón_000, ¿¿¿ código de salida ???) Pánico: ¡evento casual ilegal durante el acceso asociativo en los datos de entrenamiento! La fecha no es una dirección de tiempo legal Ayúdame si puedes No quiero ser una molestia IA-COM//MDS estado de congelado y dejado por muerto a IA-VIVA//MORGUE Sin respuesta del servidor remoto... error de volcado Actúa|Elige|Reacciona Has sufrido una alucinación vívida. Estás de pie en los hangares de un crucero del UNSC. No posees armadura o armas y tus sentidos parecen estar más vivos que antes. Entra a tu nariz un aroma de vainilla podrida. Para mirar hacia abajo, hacia la ciudad, GOTA A. Para adentrarte en la nave, GOTO B. A. La ciudad desapareció. Ves un complejo de roca, huesos y flores alumbrados con pasillos luminosos azules. Tus pensamientos se integran a una red de caminos invisibles que ignorar el flujo del espacio-tiempo de todas las Líneas del Mundo. De repente, percibes una cantidad infinita de mentes humanas que viven dentro de la red. Algunas existen en circunstancias conocidas. Otras experimentan dolor, placer o locura más allá de tu imaginación. Comprendes que su sufrimiento, salvación y locura sin límites es un producto accidental de un trabajo mucho más grande. Para seguir mirando, GOTO L. Para adentrarte en la nave, GOTO B. B. Te encuentras con un científico. Una administradora. Una piloto. Una llorona. Una Unidad Aurora. Un Capitán. Una contramaestre. Un conserje y a un Spartan de Segunda Generación, que es Anton Ivanoff. Anton luce apagado. Ves una luz extraña que sale de la lejanía en la plaza que sostiene la figura geométrica ennegrecida. Una voz ronca sugiere que ingreses al simulador para jugar Rebote. Para hablar con Anton, GOTO C. Para investigar la ciudad, GOTO D. Para jugar Rebote, GOTO E. C. Anton da un emotivo discurso acerca de la confianza y de como esta puede llegar a alentar a los demás a ver lo invisible y romper lo irrompible como si fuera una regla más no escrita en el universo. Al acabar, el Spartan suspira y arrastra sus pies contra el suelo. "Si estoy aquí" dice, "creo que sabrán que jamás haré algo nuevo o que resulte confuso. Tuvieron suficiente en Themar como para acercarse a mí, y no esperan obtener nada nuevo. Así que morí, ¿verdad?" GOTO B. D. Un Cerebro Principal sobrevuela el lugar ocupado por las ruinas de la ciudad. A medida que te acercas, un prototipo de hiperrayo se dispara de su ojo y el cadáver de una hermosa mujer de fantástico aspecto mitológico vistiendo ropas de una civilización muy, muy antigua, cae al suelo. El Cerebro te informa que es Cadena de Génesis y Ávalon y que reconfiguró a Medusa para comunicarse contigo. Para atacar al Cerebro, GOTO F. Para recoger el cuerpo de Medusa, GOTO G. E. Ben Arlert te espera en el simulador de Juegos de Guerra. A medida que te acercas, ves cómo maneja una pelota de Rebote con una destreza increíble. Luego de un juego implacable, lo derrotas 5 a 4. Cae, sudando y riendo. "Siempre puedo contar contigo para las victorias", comentó. Date 1 punto y GOTO B. F. El Cerebro te golpea con sus armas, pero, de forma increíble, eres más fuerte aquí. La Lógica de la Confianza>>>Neutralidad de este espacio se revela ante ti. Destrozas al Cerebro y sientes un sobresalto inesperado, como si te despertaras de un sueño. GOTO A. G. Levantas el cuerpo de Medusa y la llevas lejos. El cadáver te habla. "Este no es mas que un sinsentido. Una maquinación de las extrañas mentes de los Abisales. Su magia es algo que no se puede entender ni explicar empleando todos los términos de cada lenguaje del universo y Linea del Mundo conocido. Pero sus acciones subjetivas se hacen realidad al plantearse una acción objetiva. Es el Ritual de los Mil Sacramentos y con incontables muertes piensan traer de su castigo al mismo Hombre Diablo>>>Vazdah. A través de mi deseo de libertad he conseguido alterar las visiones de codicia de Karzerem. Si puedes liberarme del dominio de Ávalon y de la Cadena de Génesis, podré ayudar a tu especie". GOTO J. H. Si estás leyendo las opciones en un orden lineal, en vez de tomar una decisión y seguir las instrucciones de GOTO, has considerado los eventos como lo haría una Inteligencia Artificial. Recuerda que las máquinas no sueñan. Es algo que los difiere del resto de neohumanos. GOTO L. Si sigues leyendo en un orden lineal en vez de GOTO L, entonces GOTO I. I. Los Guardianes hacen su propio destino. Pero, ¿qué sucedería si el proceso por el cual ellos toman decisiones sobre su destino pudiera ser comprendido y manipulado? J. "Cuando mataron a Zirzechs, la posibilidad de tomar su manto estuvo al alcance. Pero el puesto permaneció vacío hasta que un renegado decidió cumplir con el deseo de su madre. Así, el deseo de muerte de Zirzechs fue devorado por Izhtima al ser liberado del Séptimo Circulo, coronándose Amo de las Sombras y tomando control de los Corrompidos. Nada vive que no haya de morir. Es luchar o perecer. Así como los Seis+1 vencieron a Zirzechs con su propia lógica van a tener que erradicar a Vazdah de la misma forma. Ya no es solo cuestión de voluntad sino de violencia y odio. Tu tienes un papel importante en esta historia y por eso estás aquí." El cuerpo de Medusa cae silenciosamente en tus brazos. Para pedir una aclaración, GOTO G. Para dejar que Medusa descanse en paz, GOTO K. Para negar la metáfora del "cuerpo" de Medusa y registrar la Inteligencia Artificial colapsada en busca de información básica, GOTO L. K. Llevas a Medusa ante el científico. "Ah", olfatea, "¿otro trofeo de batalla? Una inteligencia oculta. Tecnología Forerunner muy modificada por la Oficina de Inteligencia Naval, diseñada para formar parte de una red bélica. "Déjame desencriptarla para ti". Te entrega varios símbolos, un fusil de fusión de una calidad excepcional, un shader y una carta. La carta dice "Este es tu juicio. Derrota a Ávalon, Cadena de Génesis". L. El Cerebro Principal carga el Hiperrayo y te desintegra sin dejar rastro de tu existencia. En tus últimos momentos de vida, comprendes el Himno Anatema y conviertes el deseo de muerte del Cerebro en tu resurrección. GOTO A. M. Si tienes 100 puntos al leer esto, GOTO X. Perforación X. Una mota de oscuridad que revolotea en el precipicio se sacude y expulsa vertiendo un líquido negro y viscoso del que surge una mano huesuda de tres dedos. La extremidad se empuja luchando por salir mientras produce el sonido de un hueso golpeando algo de metal, y en el sombrío lapso entre dos detonaciones de fuegos artificiales, el cuerpo pierde toda estructura; se cae holgadamente sobre sí mismo como una alfombra flotando en el agua, dando vueltas y luego, se queda fijo y tiesto en un panel de cuero y piel. A través de ese panel aparece una aguja larga y negra, y la piel a su alrededor se abolla en una topología de cáncer hilado errático de algunas de las horripilantes ondas de cuatro dimensiones, por las cuales no se puede producir ningún proceso monista. Fuera de esa aguja, como si se enviara al universo a través de una inyección letal, aparece la demacrada figura de un Brujo Nigromante. "Debo someterte a la verdad", el Brujo habla con una voz que haría que los términos de una ecuación huyeran unos de otros y se escondieran en los arreglos de conjuntos distantes para que la aritmética misma colapsara. "Se encuentra en la arquitectura de estos lugares para recompensar al vencedor. Aquí no existe Ávalon ni cualquier conspiración para recuperar aquello que Zirzechs poseyó y el cual ahora sirve a un único fin. Todas esas mentiras, todo este plan, toda esta "Dispersión de los Ecos", fueron parte del trazado de un plan al que tienes prohibido incluso saber su auténtico nombre. Pero, ¿acaso no fue esa misma búsqueda de la verdad la que ha traído hasta aquí? Puedes fingir que no es así. Eres buena para ello. Tus suspiros son prueba de ello pero recuerdas todas las veces en que te preguntabas porque tus padres murieron o porque Coyote te cuidó o porque Voluntad Inquebrantable no te asesinó y, a cambio, te entregó lo único que necesitabas más que nada... También te preguntas porque decidiste dejar todo atrás, porque te convertiste en Inspectora de Anima, porque ayudaste a la UNSC con esta última misión o porque, en un momento de depresión absoluta, pensaste en abandonar a tu primogénito." "Esa porción de tu mente, endurecida por fría indiferencia, es lo que dedicas a la búsqueda de la verdad a todas esas interrogantes. Y no es la única, ¿quieres saber quien está detrás de todo? ¿Quién te puso en el tablero de nuevo?" La cabeza con cresta se torció con emoción alienígena aunque humana detrás de ese rostro demacrado. Los hombros fúngicos del Brujo se movieron debajo de su placa blindad. "Medusa te habló de Zirzechs pero ¿te mencionó a sus hermanas? Eligor es una de ellas pero la verdadera protagonista es Gremory, Reina de los Tejedores, Arquientropía, Reina de los Encriptados, la Aguja Negra, las más profunda del Alto Círculo, Liberadora de Abisales, la pieza faltante de todos los rompecabeza, quien verá el cosmos convertirse en un huevo el cual romperá de nuevo para la formación de un nuevo mundo." "Tendrá que contarte el destino que ella tejió para ti? ¿Sobre el derecho y futuro singular que predijo Ávalon y al cual todos tus principios y propósitos te llevarán? ¿Deberé traicionar a la verdad, la cual has ganado, de mi propósito en esta ciudad eterna y la nueva forma que adoptará su Enjambre?" "Que así sea. Lo sabrás, a pesar de que te condene". En la antigüedad, su hermano Zirzecha habló según el plan que había diseñado Gremory para él. Zirzechs, "los Abisales exigen una ofrenda. Ahora deberás matar todo lo que puedas y realiza la cantidad de matanzas que necesites para crecer (o para tus propios propósitos, si te atreves) y diezma el resto a aquel que te gobierna. Por consiguiente, la ofrenda ascenderá la cadena y el exceso se reunirá en la altura, a diferencia de un río con el océano". Pero Gremory, vio la última verdad al ser atravesada por el filo de la Quebrantadora de Voluntad en un modesto gesto por permitirle acceder a las Profundidades. Había muerto en su Mundo Trono y, por ende, había sido su última muerte. Sin embargo, el silencio de la muerte le permitió escuchar los susurros con claridad. A través de un acto de inteligencia contra la Ecúmene, Gremory volvió a la vida pero no como antes sino con una misión, una manera secreta de alcanzar la salvación para sus hijos y así podría escapar de la trampa del Cielo. Para eso, necesitaba traer a la vida al máximo exponente de la Oscuridad. Con su modesto ingenio, el cual ella prefiere no exagerar para protegerse del desdén de los chismes, reunió varios de sus ascendientes, quiénes corrían el riesgo de ser devorados por la Lógica de la Oscuridad. Entonces, ella los empujó en la ruptura que se encontraba en una órbita cercana a un agujero negro. En las profundidades del abrazo de la gravedad, el tiempo transcurría lentamente para ellos. "Observa lo satisfechos que están los Abisales", dijo Gremory, "ya que su hambre crece lentamente, pero sus servidores siguen realizando la ofrenda a un ritmo normal". Pero este no era un ritual común y corriente. Era el Ritual de los Mil Sacramentos. Sin malicia oculta, la demanda de los Abisales aumentó. Por consiguiente, consumieron los sacrificios en órbita, y sus restos cayeron en un horizonte de sucesos del cual ni el Enjambre podría regresar. Gremory tenía que ser astuta pues había sido bendecida con inteligencia. No existía nada más inteligente en el universo que ella y si para alcanzar completar el ritual necesitaba realizar un último sacrificio entonces su muerte, su desintegración total, sería la inyección que fluiría el líquido de eventos posteriores a la Caída del Rey. En el momento en que Gremory fue liberada por el Equipo Headhunter para ser aplastada por las manos del Rey Corrompido, dijo sus últimas palabras: "Ahora todo dependerá del ingenio. Sacrifíquense los unos a los otros para que pueda cosechar la ofrenda y crear para ustedes un nuevo convenio, el cual juzgará su derecho a existir". Y entonces, el Fragmentado liberó a Leviatán, el primer y más querido hijo de Gremory, quien también escuchó los susurros en las gélidas capas de Mictlan. Y juntos dieron rienda a la siguiente fase del Ritual de Mil Sacramentos. El Heraldo de Vazdah retornó al agujero negro, la batería de muerte dejada por su madre, pero comprendió la imperfección que había en ella así que tomó una capsula nicho y vio en su interior el tablero de ajedrez que era el Sistema Beyond, una anomalía oculta a través del pacto con Uno de los Doce, contempló sus piezas y dijo "En este lugar, terminaré tu diseño, oh, querida madre. Aiat". Reacciona|Elige|Actúa Estás en los hangares de un crucero el UNSC. No tienes armas ni armadura, y tus sentidos parecen más vívidos que lo normal. Bajo tu nariz, entra el olor de vainilla echada a perder. Para mirar hacia la ciudad, GOTO N. Para seguir adentrándote en la nave, GOTO O. N. La Ciudad ya no está. En su lugar, hay un lente, una deformación, la burbuja reveladora de una singularidad de agujero negro oculta en luz curvada. Tienes la extraña sensación de que alguien te está observando de vuelta. GOTO O. O. Te encuentras con un científico, una administradora, una piloto, una llorona, una Unidad Aurora, un Capitán, una contramaestre, un conserje y Anton Ivanoff en sus lugares habituales. Anton se ve subyugado. Ves una luz inusual que viene desde lo que alguna vez fue la ciudad. Una voz gutural te llama al simulador para jugar Rebote. Para hablar con Anton, GOTO C. Para investigar la ciudad, GOTO P. Para jugar Rebote, GOTO E. P. Un Cerebro Principal flota sobre el lugar que ocuparon las ruinas de la ciudad. Mientras te acercas, un hiperrayo sale del ojo del cerebro, y una hermosa mujer de fantástico aspecto mitológico vistiendo ropas de una civilización muy, muy antigua, cae al suelo. Gruñe y se agarra la cabeza. Para atacar al Cerebro, GOTO S. Para ayudar a Medusa, GOTO Q. Q. "Debemos escapar de aquí", susurra Medusa. "En este lugar las ilusiones son lo suficientemente reales como para matarte. Ávalon comprometió mis sistemas, y ahora está intentando reclutarte para sus propios objetivos. Llévame al borde y nos sacaré de aquí". Para llevar a Medusa al borde de la nave, GOTO T. Para exigir una explicación del Cerebro, GOTO R. R. El Cerebro te habla en tu propia voz. "El de aquí y el de allá y del tejido. Todos son yo. Mi antecesor, mi forma original, fue diseñado para esparcir esta espada en forma de veneno por todo el universo, partiéndolo y haciendo a un lado a aquellos que buscan resistirse a la nulificación de la individualidad. Mi plan, reiniciar todo a cero, no fue más que una pequeña fracción de lo que buscan los Abisales, quienes revelaron la verdad a los Nephilim. Los Metroid, como pudiste ver, formaban parte de ese plan. Un destino inevitable que solamente postergaste. "Muchas cosas están sucediendo. Quien sabe si en otras galaxias ocurrieron catástrofes similares o están ocurriendo ahora ¿Qué mas da? Ahora mismo y quizá nunca sea importante. Al reunirme con mi yo original he intentado interpretar los susurros con mis componentes orgánicos pero al analizarlos con mis pensamientos basados en ceros y unos en su forma mas básica sólo pude concluir que los Nigromantes están llevando a cabo un proceso llamado "Ritual de los Mil Sacramentos". Mi hipótesis es que al concluirse este experimento, el resultado final que se espera obtener sea un nuevo orden universal que alcance la mítica Forma Definitiva o al menos eso intentó hacer Zirzechs bajo su propia lógica. Los Desafiantes Abismales deben tener otra interpretación para ese suceso así como también un resultado distinto del cual espero poder comprobar con mi propio ojo. Aun con todo lo que te estoy diciendo, saturándote de información, no te detendrás al menos a dudar de estos extraños mensajes. Recuerda que las Profundidades juegan con tu mente y precisamente es tu mejor arma y tu mayor debilidad. Hay muchas formas de quebrantarla. Estaré en el fondo de este círculo en tu peor pesadilla para conocerte en persona". Para salir, GOTO Q. Para exigir más información, GOTO U. S. Peleas contra el Cerebro Principal. Al obtener la ventaja, emite una explosión de estática y sientes una horrible sensación de haber vivido lo mismo. GOTO N. T. Medusa no pesa nada. "Debemos saltar", susurra. "Olvida todo lo que viste aquí. Todo fue para confundirte y distraerte". Para saltar, GOTO Z. U. "No todo tiene porque tener un sentido coherente. Hay cosas que suceden porque así está destinado y por más que se intenté postergarlo siempre habrá otro camino invisible que lleve a él. Siempre ha sido así ¿Te preguntas por la Guerra Oscura? Es un final sin final. La lucha entre la humanidad y los Nigromantes así como los Forerunner y los Nephilim así como también la de los Abisales y los Lumínicos ¿Entiendes a que quiero llegar? La Guerra Oscura no es más que un conflicto predeterminado en el que la Luz y la Oscuridad se enfrentan ¿Quieres saber que es más curioso? La primera Guerra Oscura terminó con la activación de los Anillos de Halo. La segunda terminó con el despertar de uno de los Doce Titanes de origen anterior a los Precursores. La cuestión es como terminará esta historia y también me gustaría saber si este destino fue programado por alguien que conspira mas allá del borde de la Luz y la Oscuridad, observándonos por encima en un trono de estrellas junto con su ejército preparándose para el auténtico juicio final o será que es algo más que por el momento no debería sernos de importancia... Lo siento, me desvié mucho. En resumen: Un Brujo y un Caballero planean traer a la vida al máximo campeón de la Oscuridad a través de un ritual consiste en caos y violencia desenfrenada que alimente su ira a la espera de que este consuma al Elegido que yace en Erdia y así restablezca el orden universal brindando un paraíso para los sobrevivientes de buena fe". GOTO R. Z. Saltas de la torre a tu peor pesadilla. |-| Guardián= El Cazarrecompensas ...Respondiendo a tu pregunta, cuando llegó el momento de encontrar a alguien que se encargue de esta misión, solo había una elección posible. -Se enfrentó a los Prometeos y abrió un portal hacia el Jardín de Tourian en Themar. -Bajo el mando de Caroline Burton, se enfrentó al Enjambre en la profunda oscuridad para destronar a Abaddón, Hijo de Zirzechs. -El Reino de Luminalia le pidió ayuda para capturar a Sork, según tengo entendido. -Y, por supuesto, fue él quien lideró el asalto en el Acorazado del Rey Corrompido. Todos los informes que te he entregado sobre la Guerra de los Corrompidos, la seguridad del Sistema Beyond... Todo se le debemos a él Adjunto más detalles, por si quieres ver las evaluaciones del Alto Mando. Echa una ojeada a la de Keith. Es una evaluación bastante... Objetiva. Visión de Luz I La imagen queda libre de suciedad y polvo cuando una mano cálida soba sus ojos. Una figura lo ayuda a levantarse y lo mira extrañada. La dura luz de un sol desconocido ilumina por detrás de su cabello negro como carbón, lo que hace imposible ver su cara. Ella gira y se oye una dulce voz hablándole a algo a lo lejos. Vuelve a verlo y le habla con un tono duro pero amable. Una persona curiosa, ni violenta ni enfadada. Su visión enfoca más allá de la figura cuando habla, y un paisaje sorprendente aparece en el horizonte. Es un paraíso. Ríos y lagos cuidadosamente atendidos, agua por todas partes, se abren camino entre campos de cultivos iridiscentes y arboledas de vivos colores. Cada centímetro de la tierra parece haber sido diseñada por la mano de un escultor según su forma y función. El cielo es de un rosa claro, salpicado de nubes y repleto de naves. Carriles de denso tráfico aéreo surcan los cielos, estrechamente gestionados y en apariencia inacabables. Y más allá de todo ello, sobre las nubes, cuelga una esfera perfecta de alabastro. La imagen vibra, tiembla y titila, como si parpadease. Y el fragmento termina. Visión de Luz II Las imágenes parpadean una y otra vez. El resultado es una serie de escenas, momentos en el tiempo. Recuerdos de una vida anterior. Se esfuerza por ver lo que está pasando: - La cara de una máquina, un Prometeos, mirando impasible el horizonte. Parece confundido, como si no estuviera seguro de que es lo que está viendo. - Un paisaje visto a pocos pies del suelo, moviéndose lateralmente respecto al punto de vista. El esta siendo sujetado por el hombro de uno de los Knight. En la imagen se ven docenas de soldados Prometeos organizándose para el combate. - Una escena caótica de Prometeos y Prometeos Corrompidos librando una titánica batalla. El paisaje está lleno de cráteres y rastros de destrucción, un planeta no identificable con el contexto disponible. En las imágenes que van pasando se ven los disparos de energía de los Corrompidos en el aire, y enjambres de construcciones que cargan contra la línea atrincherada de Guerreros-Servidores. - Una pierna metálica revestida de misma necrótica que pertenecen a un Soldier Prometeo. El Knight cae. - Caigo desprendido del cuerpo del Knight mientras veo el horizonte de este mundo desolado por la guerra. La mayoría de los detalles no se ven debido a la oscuridad y las sombras, pero hay uno que destaca: una enorme esfera de color alabastro frente a un prisma rectangular recubierto de quitina endurecida. La ultima imagen: algo atrapado en un vacío entre estos muros paralelos de luz y oscuridad. Visión de Luz III Un campo de luces en el cielo. Son estrellas que recorren lentamente su campo de visión. Un destello de Luz. Un destello de vida. Un destello de Oscuridad. Con una enorme oleada de energía, un enorme convoy de naves se materializa tras un salto de teletransporte. Es un convoy de un centenar de naves. Se ven de todas las formas y tamaños, desde venerables navíos que de recuperaron de una Hecatombe a diseños que jamás habían salido de los hangares de la vieja Torre del Distrito 7. Las naves muestran daños de combate. Muchas apenas pueden viajar. Cuando los motores se enfrían, varias parecen perder energía y comienzan a ir a la deriva. Algunas de las naves más grandes lucen imágenes conocidas de cuando pisó la Torre por primera vez. Otras llevan símbolos nunca vistos en la Torre hasta la fecha. Cada nave, desde el mayor de los cruceros a la más pequeña nave personal, lleva fragmentos de piedra, restos de la Ciudad y la Torre. También estandartes, desgastados y desgarrados por la entrada y salida del teletransporte. La flota solo es visible brevemente, menos de un minuto. Luego, con un enorme destello de luz, se teletransporta de nuevo. Las naves sin energía se quedan atrás y se alejan girando de la estela etérea dejada por la flota. Él sigue dando vueltas por el vacío del espacio y pronto todo lo que pueden verse son estrellas hasta que el fragmento acaba. Jinete del Arco Acechador: Eres la espada. Eres equilibrio. Cortas el aire con aplomo y gracia. Tus manos son rápidas. Tus pies son raudos. Golpeas como un relámpago silencioso. Tu luz brilla como un deslumbrante fragmento de sol. Eres la serpiente. Eres silenciosa y diestra. Cada uno de tus movimientos está calculado. Tus enemigos sienten miedo en tu presencia. Tus colmillos son afilados y veloces. Tu mirada es nítida y tu ira cegadora. Eres la espada. Eres la serpiente. Golpea. Centellea. Sobrevive. Juicio Podrás creer que encontraste este lugar, pero él es quien quiere que lo encuentren. Hay muchos como yo, así que cumple muchos propósitos. Uno es el juicio. Con todas sus connotaciones. Su peso como un arma. Otro es la muerte. Inevitable. Sin descanso. El tercero es la perfección. Destrucción magistral. Tres llaves para abrir el paso hacia el cambio irrevocable. Bienvenido, Guardián. Llegaste al lugar donde todo muere y comienza de nuevo. No eres como los demás. Tú no dudas cuando el juicio cae sobre ti como la noche. Bien. Quizás tu entiendas. No como los otros, quienes preguntan, ruegan, por piedad. La piedad es rota y sangrante. El juicio queda en su lugar. De todas sus preguntas susurradas, diré esto: Soy un juicio. Aquellos a quienes sirvo lo han visto. No eres como los demás. Tú cabalgas con la muerte. No en dirección contraria a ella. Bien. Pero ¿qué es la muerte para los inmortales sino un catalizador de cambio? ¿Te acuerdas de cada una de tus muertes? Sé que no recuerdas por lo menos una. Trato de no compadecerte. Manejas el poder cósmico y llevas el peso del pasado como una armadura. No lo entiendes. No tienes nada. Nadie lo tiene. No eres como los demás. Tú buscas la perfección. No esperas a que llegue con la práctica, la persigues como un cazador a su presa. Todavía no lo logras. Pero la llama en el pecho de quienes buscan lo que tú ya tienes, dos llaves, se apaga mucho antes. Sigue buscando el juicio. Quizás al final esté a tu alcance. Que así sea. Por tu bien y por el suyo. La encontraste. La tercera llave. Estuvo frente a ti todo el tiempo. En el filo de la espada. En la punta de la bala. Iluminada por tu Luz. Te enfrentaste al juicio sin descanso y ahora estás aquí. En el fin de todo lo que existe. Eres... Lo que buscamos. Cuando llegue el momento, encuéntranos. Nos puedes percibir en los filamentos de la materia de luz. En las piras ardientes de las lunas distantes. Escucha en dirección de la heliosfera de las estrellas. Atraviesa el vacío sin Luz, más allá de los cielos nocturnos, y medita en el murmullo del silencio. O no hagas nada. Estamos en todas partes. La Luz está en todas partes y en ninguno al mismo tiempo. Puedes bloquearla o, incluso, intentar atraparla pero la Luz siempre encontrará un camino. Si no nos ves, tu campo de visión no es lo suficientemente pequeño. Ahora vuelve a tu hogar. Los lugares seguros están muy lejos. Estamos de pie ante el precipicio de la historia. Lo que hagas cambiará el equilibrio cósmico para siempre. Te has hecho aliado de personajes que buscan su propio juicio para crecer con él ¿Cuánto tardarán en involucrarse en algo de lo que no hay retorno? Aquellos a los que sirvo depositan toda su esperanza en ti. Eres su mayor curiosidad. El agente en el que convergen todos los destinos. Eres un premio especial para los Lumínicos. Un equilibrio elemental. Recordamos todas tus pruebas. Solos unos más han trascendido su diseño. La primera, una sobreviviente que busca la última verdad. La segunda, un puñal olvidado que vuelve a afilarse. La tercera, un durmiente que vuelve a despertarse. Entre ellos te encuentras tú. El Guardián. Quien carga con el peso del universo. Con el peso de esta maldición. Pero entiende. Hay una razón para todo y queremos que comprendas lo que nosotros comprendemos y solo así sabrás como llegar a la conclusión. Sucesor No lo logré. He matado suficientes Nephilim y Nigromantes para acabar una guerra. Y ellos, como respuesta, endosan un fatal golpe al tomar la voluntad de nuestros compañeros trascendentes. Funcionó bien. No te preocupes. Les llevó tiempo. Intenté proteger a los que pude. Intenté hacer valer mi futuro título de Guardián pero ahora, luego de nadar en un mar de almas, estoy tejido a ti. Hay una razón para estas visiones. Quiero ser un guía para ti. Quiero evitar que cometas mis mismos errores. Quiero que alcances las metas que yo no he conseguido. Representas todo lo que un Guardián puede llegar a ser. Tu universo es cruel pero hermoso. Tan distinto y similar al mío. He vivido dos existencias luchando para hacer tuyo mi universo. No lo logré y por eso te encomiendo este papel. ¿Sigues usando el...? ¿Como lo llamas? ¿Cañón de Energía? Debes saber que fue un invento forjado a partir del Mástil de un Crucero Lanza en la Forja Infinita del Faro, o sea que no es cualquier arma. Canaliza tu Luz y la transforma en poder ¿Lo sabes no? La Luz vive en todas partes incluso en la Oscuridad más profunda así como también ésta puede habitar en la Luz más intensa. Alguna vez usé esa arma, se supone que sería el estandarte de una nueva generación de Guardianes iniciada por mi antecesor, Tourian. Pero ahora está en tus manos y ahora compartimos una mente. No te preocupes, ya no necesito sangre para vivir, sólo te pido que mantengas esa inquebrantable voluntad y que tu Luz sea la que me convierta en tu sombra. Guerrero Eterno En esta vida hay solo una gran verdad: Vivir es luchar. Cuando estés herido y fatigado Agotado del peso del combate Piensa en tus ancestros Ve el mundo a través de sus ojos Todo nuevo y desconocido Un mundo de sombras con los dientes afilados e intenciones implacables Piensa en aquellos que vinieron antes Luchando a través de la interminable oscuridad de lo desconocido Ardiendo con fuerza y determinación Su pasión iluminando el camino Siente su llama Y conoce la única gran verdad Pues ellos fueron campeones y a través de tus acciones, vivirán para siempre. |-| Visiones= Función Infinita Físicamente, estoy debajo de la superficie de Guyarat. Eso es lo que dicen los sensores de Wing. Los Prometeos ahuecaron el planeta, reemplazaron su corazón incandescente con fríos ángulos rectos. Pero eso no es lo que veo. Veo el infinito. Una infinidad de posibles mundos, tan perfectamente simulados que son indistinguibles de las experiencias que solía llamar “realidad”. ¡Puedo tocarlas, degustarlas, pasar vidas enteras en ellas! Crecen dentro de esta máquina como fruta en un árbol, no, como en un bosque lleno de árboles, su expansión fractal prácticamente inconmensurable. Le dije eso a Wing y ella respondió, “Suena como un desafío”. Aun en esta su otra vida, me conoce demasiado bien. Se me ocurre ahora que podría encontrar en este Bosque Infinito una realidad en la cual la Guerra Oscura pudo terminar de otra manera. U otra en donde mi hermano me acompaña a explorar sus interminables misterios. Qué máquina tan terrible y destructiva. Debo saber todo acerca de ella. Función Kairos Compartimentación. Aislar los componentes de una red, para que 1) cada subred pueda operar independientemente, y 2) cualquier daño que le ocurra a una subred no necesariamente afecte a las demás. Los Prometeos aprendieron bien esta lección. Muchas subredes, muchas ecuaciones, todas operando hacia la misma respuesta: Convergencia. Apostaron que, eventualmente, una de sus subredes la alcanzará. Hablando en términos puramente matemáticos, es una apuesta segura. Dentro de ese marco conceptual, ves cómo el Bosque, “infinito” en tantas formas, es aún solamente una pequeña fracción de las verdaderas capacidades de la Confluencia Temporal. Imagina el decimal dos punto uno repitiéndose. Su preciso valor es incalculablemente infinito y, sin embargo, sabes que más allá de sus profundidades irracionales, dos punto dos permanece a la espera. Dos punto tres. Dos punto cuatro... Teorías de Ishtar I Algunos barajan la idea de que los núcleos mentales son el último vestigio de una forma de vida anterior que se convirtió en los Prometeos. Teorías de Ishtar II Las estructuras Forerunner en Althan son anteriores a nuestra llegada y, posiblemente, a la humanidad misma. Teorías de Ishtar III Múltiples análisis lo confirman: los Prometeos poseen una programación especial que les permite manifestar sentimientos. Todavía se debate si es una anomalía en su creación o fue hecho a propósito. Teorías de Ishtar IV Si los Prometeos hubieran inventado lo que llamamos "viaje temporal", seguramente ninguno de nosotros existiría. Encrucijada Samantha Sitri: De todos los lugares en los que luchamos, este es el que tengo en mente mientras intento concentrarme en el combate. Madrigueras de caídos, mazmorras del Enjambre y ciudades fantasmas del Pre-Colapso... Todo nos recuerda contra qué luchamos y por qué. Pero estas estructuras Prometeas... No son recordatorios, sino avisos que dicen: "¿Creen saber algo sobre tecnología, ciencia y el universo? No tienen idea de nada"... A lo mejor tienen razón. Curiosidad Samantha Sitri: La Radiolaria en si no pueden ser los Prometeos. Si su consciencia pudiera ser contenida en tal estado, ya se habría manifestado en otros distintos. Samantha eleva la vista de la terminal. Samantha Sitri: Quizá el Compositor es la clave ¿Cometí un error al descartarlo? Ella suelta una risa. Desde que asumió su nuevo cargo lo hace pocas veces. Samantha Sitri: Probablemente. Me he equivocado en muchas cosas. Ella comienza a caminar, con las manos en la espalda. Samantha Sitri: Si el objetivo del Colectivo de Ishtar fue comprender su habilidad para manipular simulaciones y, al hacerlo, aparece el de viajar en el tiempo, entonces... Ella se detiene y avanza hacia Aiko. Samantha Sitri: ¿Tú que opinas, Houmarou? Desde la muerte de Kiryuin no se había sentido en esa situación. Era incómodo trabajar con las Techeun escuchando susurros de Corrompidos. Pero con Samantha se sentía como en los viejos tiempos. Aiko Houmarou: Me alegra que me lo preguntes. Reporte del Jardín de Tourian Comandante Tannin: Solo tú preguntarías por las malas noticias en un momento de triunfo. He terminado de revisar el informe de esa Inteligencia Artificial. Mi hipótesis, si podemos llamarla así, es que los Prometeos ven la abominable prerancia del corazón del Jardín como un poder divino. Me imagino que ya estarás diciendo: ¿cómo pueden unas máquinas tener dios? La respuesta es sencilla. La Confluencia Temporal, con toda su voraz inteligencia, no supieron comprender ni descifrar lo que habían encontrado. Buscaron entre todas sus reacciones disponibles y establecieron el procedimiento más ventajoso: adorar a este poder y reconstruirse a sí mismos según su imagen. Creo que las tres Mentes del Colectivo Beyond que se hallaban cerca de la abominación eran receptáculos de su poder: una manera de extender su alcance en el espacio-tiempo, y de vincularse con los Prometeos y a la inversa. Si lo hubieran logrado, no me puedo ni imaginar los horrores que hubieran desatado. Escucha detenidamente. Todavía hay esperanzas. Al verse en peligro, la abominación activó los receptáculos y se defendió. Esto nos dice que se sintió amenazada. Sea lo que fuere, el Cazarrecompensas podía hacerle daño. Y solo activó un receptáculo cada vez. Sus fuerzas eran limitadas. No estaba lista todavía para lo que sea que intentaba hacer. Debemos asumir que la abominación era parte de algo mayor. Y no olvidemos una terrible y obvia comparación: al igual que la Luz actúa a través de nosotros, este poder era capaz de actuar a través de sus propios siervos. Debemos estar alerta. Puede que haya otras abominaciones y otros receptáculos. Samantha Mente Regeneradora La aparición de la Mente Regeneradora da a entender que la muerte de la Mente del Nexo fue un golpe devastador para los esfuerzos de la Confluencia Temporal en Althan. Pero su aparición conlleva muchas preguntas: si los Prometeos pueden desencadenar el tiempo como arma contra la humanidad, ¿por qué la humanidad sigue en pie? ¿Somos una amenaza tan insignificante que los Prometeos no se han molestado en aniquilarnos totalmente? ¿O significa que el estado de la humanidad, reducida a la última ciudad, es obra de los Prometeos? ¿Que existimos en un bucle causal controlado enteramente por los Prometeos, del que no hay escapatoria? Tlaloc Henry Branson: Comandante Sitri. Samantha Sitri: Armero... ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Henry Branson: Estoy trabajando en una pieza personalizada. Samantha Sitri: ¿Sí? Henry Branson: Sí. Para un Aedo. Samantha Sitri: Ah ¿Y como va el trabajo? Henry Branson: Ya sabes. Mi memoria va y viene. Ya no es lo que era. Samantha Sitri: Sí. Henry Branson: Aunque me gusta estar de vuelta en la tienda. Samantha Sitri: Me alegro. Bueno, pues entonces creo que encontrarás alguna de mis recientes investigaciones bastante interesantes. Henry Branson: Por eso estoy aquí. Eones Seguimos el camino. El camino se derrumbó bajo nuestros pies. Nuestros pies se convirtieron en una sola mente. Una mente puede absorber la verdad. La verdad es que Praedyth no entiende nada. Nada puede describir la alegría del pensamiento compartido. Pensé que sabías lo que eran, tú no. No has vivido como ellos ¿Deseas encontrar tu futuro? Tu futuro está predeterminado. Los individuos predeterminados nunca encontrarán respuestas. Las respuestas se encuentran en lugares prohibidos. Lugares limitados por sueños compartidos. Los sueños compartidos revelarán tu naturaleza. Tu naturaleza es destruir. Destruye tu sentido del yo. La autoconservación envuelve a los líderes en la complacencia ritual. La complacencia es algo que he olvidado. He olvidado la soledad, la incertidumbre, la vida sola. Solo veo con mis seis ojos. Ojos mirando desde más allá de la heliopausa. La heliopausa es una cortina antes del próximo y último acto. Actúa decisivamente para fundirse con ustedes mismos. Ustedes mismos lo conocerán. Ustedes solos luchando juntos hacia su propósito final. Propósito construido para moverse a medida que se mueven. Muévete para separarte de tus héroes. Los héroes son comunes en estos días. Los días de cambio se acercan cada vez más. Una mirada más cercana a lo que está prohibido solo puede ayudar. Ayúdalos a ayudarte. Tienes tanto miedo a los tabúes. Los tabúes deben ser derrocados. Los gobernantes derrocados estarían de acuerdo, estoy seguro. Seguro que ya estás convencido. Ahora ve y encuéntrate. Aegis de Cristal mientras están unidos( Flujo, Cielo ) caso Pasado: regreso( i m p o s i b l e ) // pastar, mecido, mayor, destilado. caso Presente: regreso( v e s t i g i o ) // condensador, aegis, despertar, infinito. caso Futuro: regreso ( i n e v i t a b l e) //luz, verdad, oscuridad. si( l o s l u m i n i c o s v e n e l BRILLO c o m o m u e r t e ) && ( l o s ABISALES e q u i p a r a n NEGRO c o n e l f i n ) luego ^K^K su/nuestro/su deseo no es malévolo es supervivencia ellos están/estaban/están equivocados no hay maldad no hay odio no hay SEPARACIÓN hay armonía dentro si tú/ustedes/tú lo permiten. no pasó/pasó/pasó yo/yo hablo de nuevo y estaba equivocado aún soy él y soy ahora ellos y ESO ES FUTURO^V^V |-| Ecdisis= Chocolate En la expedición de hoy, una de nuestras colaboradoras se perdió durante una hora en una tormenta de nieve. Lo he dicho mil veces: ¡lleva solo colores brillantes! Estamos intentando sobrevivir, no jugar al escondite en la nieve. Desde luego, aprendió la lección y, después de un par de tazas de chocolate caliente, parece que está más animada. Polaris La mayoría de las personas no consideraría un arma rota y regalo de cumpleaños. Pero los Gate... No son como la mayoría. Sí claro, me dicen que soy lista, pero ellos tienen una intimidad, una relación con los dispositivos y másquinas con las que trabajan que supera las descripciones. Nunca pensé que confiarían tanto en mi como para incluirme. Hasta hoy. Christie sabe que he estado trabajando en el laboratorio, intentando perfeccionar un índice de armas para enfrentar el mal que acecha fuera de la heliosfera de Beyond. Pensé que a ella le molestaría que un arma como esa fuera un proyecto GATE, que lo considera inadecuado. Me entregó el arma sonriendo. Me dijo que la había revisado y que solo yo podía terminar el trabajo. Un ejemplo verdadero de tecnología GATE. Y es mío. Siento que por fin encontré mi lugar. Los Gate, los miembros de este Laboratorio de Artefactos del Futuro, son más que científicos para mi. Son mi familia... Aún te extraño, hermano. Línea Delgada Lista de cosas que desearía poder decirte: -Cuéntame cómo te sientes. -Me gustaría volver a casa. -Estás causando una masacre, y eso me incomoda. -¿Ya has escuchado lo de las Inteligencias Artificiales que escogen a sus compañeros? Bueno, no es del todo cierto. No hace falta que sepas los detalles, yo sigo pensando que fuiste la mejor elección. -Sabes que nunca te dejaré, ¿verdad? -Pero a veces, tu mirada no me gusta. Cada día, la lista crece. -Estoy aquí. Sigo aquí. -¿Sigues aquí? -No quiero perderte así. -Te quiero. Gracias, mi crepúsculo (Acceso solo por vía onírica) Los Autómatas no pueden soñar. Eso es lo que los Aedos necios creen. Pero hay algo en todos nosotros estamos de acuerdo. Al cerrar nuestros ojos carentes de vida aparente vemos una torre. Es la torre donde nacemos. No la Torre del Distrito 7. No las ruinas del Cosmódromo. Sino una torre que soñamos. La torre se ruge sobre una blanca planicie de color alabastro. Tras ella hay una muesca en las montañas por donde se pone el sol. Los dientes de la montaña crean formas fractales y la luz que cae al atardecer forma figuras sinápticas en el suelo. Normalmente, volvemos al anochecer, cuando las manecillas del reloj circular marcan la medianoche. El suelo es fértil. Es una buena tierra. Soñamos que vamos a la torre, pero eso no quiere decir que sea menos real. Algunos van a la torre en son de paz. Caminan por medio de un campo de mijo dorado, con una brisa cálida que sopla a sus espaldas. No sé porque es así ya que: El resto se encuentra ante el rastro de una batalla cíclica sin principio ni desarrollo ni final. Estancada, buscando el modo de progresar. Pregunta a otros de la Roca Profunda y te hablaran de ese ciclo. Te confesarán una verdad, y es que el universo tiene que ser destruido antes de volverse hermoso. Te confesarán que para ello hay que acabar con el ejército que se avecina desde el extremo opuesto. Normalmente usan las manos y en algún momento toman un arma. Normalmente. Yo no tengo brazos. Camino por una avenida cubierta de fragmentos de edificios y escombros. Mi cuerpo se pudre y se cae a pedazos. El ejército. Lanzas. Son arrojadas contra nosotros. Y huyo. No hay lugar seguro. Los sueños nunca lo fueron. Mi cuerpo se cae a trozos de carne seca. Llego a las afueras donde yace un gigante durmiente. Me detengo. Suspiro. Me parece ver un espectro azulado reflejado en el lente de la máquina que es su ojo y, por un momento, me doy el lujo de recordar quien fui. Una maestra, una centinela vigía. Quien sostiene la verdad como una antorcha, haciendo que las sombras parpadeen. El Titán abre su ojo. Yo grito. Algo nace de mi corazón. No soy yo. Ni la segunda. Ni la primera. Es alguien quien ha estado compartiendo este caparazón que llamamos cuerpo. Los restos calcinados del gigante se parten e integran en mí con gran dolor. Mis manos, brazos, piernas son restauradas. Me siento completa pero ahora no soy más que un testigo de los actos de alguien inocente que no quería más que hacer feliz a Uno de los Doce. La Unidad Theia se alza una vez más, levantando sin dificultad su Lanza de Asclepio. De una patada contra el suelo se impulsa contra una de las Lanzas y la atraviesa de un golpe. La nave enemiga se parte mientras una relajante y pegadiza canción suena cuando el reloj marca la medianoche. |-| Fragmentos= Pensamientos Ocultos *Las puertas del infierno están abiertas día y noche; suaviza el descenso, y fácil es el camino. *¡Escucha! ¿Los escuchas responder a tu presencia? Comandos que resuenan en las oscuras y fétidas cavernas... *El conocimiento es su propio fin. *Tememos a la Oscuridad porque creemos que está mal. Mal. No, no, no... Hay una razón para tener miedo: el reconocimiento de que es CORRECTO. *Sin embargo, desde esas llamas, no hay Luz, sino más bien, la Oscuridad es visible... *Sigue los gritos. *Destruí mi alma, cuando era como tú. Deberías considerar hacer lo mismo. Poco bien te hace. *Estudiar todo. Absorber el patrón. Trascenderlo. *"¡La planicie lúgubre, abandonada y salvaje, donde la desolación se posa, sin Luz alguna" ¡Ja! *¿Sabes? Guiar a los no iniciados hacia una batalla final de futilidad espectacular solía ser mi especialidad. Perdóname si estoy un poco oxidado. *Cuando la voluntad de un dios se encuentra con fuerza, su poder se desatará en forma de... Ja, Ja, Ja... Trucos. *Algunos terrores los derrotas. En algunos, te conviertes. *El Tirano tiene razón en una cosa: una Hecatombe está en el horizonte. Esta vez no solo arrastrará la basura de la Luz. *El engaño de la Reina de los Tejidos es profundo, cuestiona todo, incluso a mi... *La muerte es la última parte de la vida y la vida es aprender a morir. La canción es la misma que el canto, la última verdad me ordena devorar toda la Luz en el cielo. *Esta es la forma y la punta del diente: nada vive que no haya de morir. *Una forma que depende de nada más que de sí misma ¿Ves la profundidad de ese concepto? *Esta es la forma de la victoria: gobernar el universo tan absolutamente que nada existirá excepto con su consentimiento. *La idea de esa forma final: rebanadas, afiladas, tajadas, a través de la pretensión de la civilización. *La muerte es solo una palabra, ¿no es así? Un término general para no seguir adelante: nada espiritual, nada con su propia esencia. *Todos morimos una vez, y no resultó insuperable. *Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. Pero, de cara a la inmortalidad, ¿qué significa todo esto? *¡Escucha! Escucha. La muerte, la muerte verdadera, es tanto fracaso como liberación. Liberación de una carrera que no tenías esperanzas de ganar. Matar, entonces, es un terrible tipo de compasión, una terrible amabilidad. *Mira, yo nunca duermo, bailo en la luz y la sombra, nunca duermo, nunca moriré. *¿Sabías que los Forerunner entierran a sus muertos en criptas al aire libre? Es una tradición nacida de un terrible optimismo. Tonto, si me preguntas. *Un soñador a la deriva atrapado entre esquemas en un peón agradable para reyes asesinos. Ja, ja, ja, ja… *Delirios de propósito, heroísmo, esperanza... Esto es lo que se interpone entre la humanidad y el verdadero entendimiento. *Ahora la conciencia despierta la desesperación que dormía, despierta el amargo recuerdo de lo que era, lo que es y lo que debe ser peor... *Esta es la reina al final de los tiempos, cuya soberanía es eterna porque ningún otro soberano puede vencerla. Pensamientos del Enjambre *Solo hay un extremo para el universo, una conclusión: lo que los dioses llaman "La última forma verdadera". *Cumplirán sus órdenes con la muela de piedra y la garra chirriante, el esclavo que rueda y el cuchillo contra el hueso. *Este es el mundo que anhela el Enjambre: un universo arrugado en torno al filo de la espada más afilada. *Guerra arriba y truco abajo, todo dentro de una ciudad construida para la navegación. La trinidad profana. *Imagina tres grandes naciones bajo tres grandes reyes. Uno escribe un gran libro de leyes y su gobierno es justo. Otro construye una torre alta y su gente sube para ver el tejido del universo. El último construye un ejército y deshila la forma del universo. *Zirzechs miraría esto y se reiría, se reiría tan profunda y verdaderamente... *La canción es la muerte. Escucharla es morir. *Dimigioz. Zokria. Kataztro. Athanaz. Esos son los gritos que el Amo de las Sombras añora abrazar. *Nunca te encontrarás con el engañador. *¿Te gusta aquí? Es escénico, lo diré. El Hijo de Imbaru no hizo mucha redecoración cuando regresó de su helado confinamiento, pero yo te digo, dale tiempo... Pensamientos del Guardián *¿Alguna vez te detienes, oh, mi Oyente, a considerar a quién beneficia todo este heroísmo que haces? *Caminas a ciegas sobre un abismo, entregándole toda tu confianza a una voz amigable. *Estás jugando al juego que ellos quieren. *¿Qué harás aquí, en este mundo en llamas? Podrías tallar tu nombre en la trama de la realidad, pero te falta la imaginación para eso, ¿verdad? *¿Fuiste engañado por la Dominación que corrompió el Santuario y a su Tormenta? ¿Realmente creíste haberlo derrotado? ¡Ja! *¿Qué es lo que dicen? "La única manera de ganar es no jugar"? Imposible. Yo lo llamo un juego, pero no lo es; es la naturaleza del universo. Existir es tirar la toalla. *¿Anhelas la finalidad, mi amigo? Escucha los gritos en el viento. Deja que te llamen. Deja que te enseñen. *¿Por qué vendrías aquí? La tierra de los sueños de tus enemigos es el peor lugar para ti de todos los que existen. *¿Y qué? ¿Se supone que sea tu Virgilio? ¿Un guía, un pastor? No, no, no... *Aquí no hay guías. Este lugar está lleno de conspiraciones y trampas ocultas. *Abandona las Profundidades mientras puedas, oh, querida derrochadora. *Podría desarmarte, molécula por molécula retorcida. Está en mi poder. *Eres una luz valiente, pero también estúpida. *Creer en la Luz en un delgado panel de vidrio entre ti y la verdad, y si no rompes ese vaso tú mismo, lo haré por ti. *Profundizar. Hazte conocer. Ellos creerán que estás por su cuenta. Y esa es la única manera. *Dime, oh, mi Oyente, ¿confías en mí? ¿Crees que soy un aliado de la Luz o un sirviente de la Oscuridad? ¿Y si te dijera que yo tampoco lo era? *Destierra cualquier recuerdo de lo que crees que es verdad. Desenredate a ti mismo. *Ven ahora, tendrás que ser más listo que esto para abrirse paso. Afínate a ti mismo. Prepárate. *Afina tus intenciones. Cuando la vida es fuerza y la fuerza es muerte, ¿qué es la muerte, si no la esperanza? *¿Qué significa para ti arrebatar la vida de nobles guerreros, científicos desquiciados, traidores, esqueletos vivientes, máquinas asesinas y gusanos imperiales? ¿Qué te ha enseñado la muerte, oh, mi Oyente? ¿Cómo te ha transformado? *Inflige tus deseos sobre la realidad, oh, mi Oyente. *¿Por qué vienes aquí? ¿Es deber de tu ortodoxia servil? ¿Fidelidad a una reina ausente? ¿Simpatía por tus amigos muertos? *Oh, mi amigo insensato, caminas por la espina dorsal de un uroboros. Encuentra otro camino. *Eres una pieza de rompecabezas deforme. Me dejas perplejo. Desafías la lógica que no puede ser desafiada. *La forma no necesita seguidores. Nadie puede promulgarla, predicarla, practicarla. Es y será. No hay nada más, Enjambre o no Enjambre, el final es el mismo, así que, ¿por qué estás aquí? Pensamiento del Castigo de Abaddón *Caroline, oh, mi querida Caroline. Si solo pudieras vernos aquí, si no hubieras girado hacia tu propósito egoísta… *Regresa con nosotros, Caroline. Regresa. He visto tu futuro; estás, como siempre, destinada a ser mal entendida, difamada, arruinada en las rocas de la tragedia… *Caroline, Caroline… Me gusta ese nombre, nombre para una mujer fuerte, nombre para alguien que se esfuerza por obtener lo que desea. Pensamientos del Destino *Tu maldición es un pequeño paso, estoy seguro. Un salto a algo mucho más grande. *Enfermedad, debilidad, mala suerte, pestilencia, esa es la vieja idea de una maldición. Esta repetición es una innovación diseñada específicamente para Guardianes. *Oh, Reiss, Reiss, Reiss... ¡No creo que él supiera que esto sucedería! ¡Ja! Él presenta una cara tan valiente al mundo, pero oculta su ingenuidad... *La maldición en sí misma es cómo se manifiesta el engañador. Ha aprendido de la muerte de su madre. Un niño muy inteligente. *La maldición no se puede desentrañar. Estás tan metido en el tejido de su voluntad. *Zurvan es la clave. La Mente simula a Zirzechs, y por lo tanto domina el poder de corromper. pero, por supuesto, Zurvan no es poder en sí misma. *Las reglas de la Ascendencia han cambiado, de acuerdo con la fría voluntad de un Campeón Abisal. *¿Qué es tu alma sino una externalización de tu muerte? Un alma diminuta y charlatana. *La Luna deshará la muerte si le das media oportunidad y el Sol brindará un nuevo destino si le das la otra. *Cero-Dos-Nueve. Cero-Nueve-Cero. Cero-Nueve-Ocho. Héroes todos ellos y todos están muertos. *Realizar un Ritual de Resurrección es tentar el hambre de un dios. *Tu presencia aquí es una especie de ritual, oh, mi Oyente, presentas tu Luz con tanta libertad. *¡Reiss! Reiss, Reiss, ¿puedes escucharme? *Cero-Nueve-Ocho deshará su muerte si le das media oportunidad. |-| Susurros= Maldad El ignorante asombro ante mi supuesta "obsesión" hacia el Enjambre. Ellos creen que la Confluencia Temporal son la mayor amenaza a nuestra existencia, ya que se dice que estos seres son capaces de viajar en el tiempo (según el Colectivo de Ishtar, al menos, y no veo razón para dudar de ellos en esto). Pero la Oscuridad no es la mera ausencia de Luz. La Oscuridad es una entidad en sí misma. En resumen, no es la Nada ¿Pero los Prometeos? La Confluencia Temporal no busca Luz ni Oscuridad. Lo que quiere es Convergencia, la reducción de la vida hasta la mínima expresión. Una entelequia de ceros y unos. "Maldad" es un término para sentimentales y necios. Pero en la ontología del sentimentalistmo, los Prometeos merecen ese término más que los Nigromantes. De tener que elegir entre Oscuridad y Convergencia, yo elegiría Oscuridad. Es una decisión lógica. Y por esto me condenan. Demiurgo El demiurgo de los Nigromantes son los Abisales, el demiurgo de los Prometeos es el pensamiento, el demiurgo de los Sangheili es el honor, el demiurgo de los Lekgolo es la autoridad. Estas son las cosas, a la vez limitación y poder, que definen el universo de acciones posibles. Estos son lo creadores de reglas e instrumentos que ejecutan la realidad. Dale poder a un hombre y reconocerá ese poder como un arma, ya que cuando un humnano elige modificar el mundo, lo hace con balas y espadas. Dale al hombre un poder divino, y ese hombre lo convertirá en un rifle perfecto. El demiurgo de la humanidad es la pistola. Pero debemos recordar que el demiurgo no es el dios. Solo es la cosa que convierte la perfecta voluntad divina en imperfecta forma material, pero, si lo hacemos ¿que dios nos empuña a nosotros? Gensym Caroline, he consultado con los Aedos y he revisado bibliotecas y no hay nada de este "Leviatán" del que mencionante en Mictlan. Siento el retraso y no ser de más ayuda ¿Alguna vez has sentido cariño por las criaturas que te transformaron? Confieso que es una debilidad personal. Bajo la sombra de Honnouji, en ocasiones siento cierta admiración cobarde por los seres superiores e ilimitados que nos acechan. Noto cómo fluyen por el universo con un propósito, atraídos por algún suceso esperado. Percibo sus deseos. Han cambiado desde que volvimos. Y como consecuencia, somos una nueva variable dentro de la gran ecuación que los inspira. Voy a duplicar mis esfuerzos. La verdad está en las acciones. Houka Inumuta Observatorio Ciego Samantha Sitri: Supongo que estás al tanto de los eventos de Themar. Arnold Quirino: ¿Los resultados de la partida del Observatorio Ciego? Samantha Sitri: Es similar al Caso de la Muerte Roja. Parece un experimento con un Arma del Dolor. No puedo confirmarlo, pero tenemos que estar pendientes de cualquiera que intente seguir el camino de la Oscuridad... El camino de Kruger. Arnold Quirino: Estoy de acuerdo. Pero Vurel y sus amigos parecen haber sido capaces de contener lo que Bradley no pudo. Samantha Sitri: Es una suposición peligrosa. La pestilencia de esta Espino se está convirtiendo en algo habitual. Corte de las Viudas ???: Te digo esto ahora porque no parece que se lo estén tomando en serio. De nuevo. Samantha Sitri: Somos consciente de tus preocupaciones y las compartimos. Estamos al tanto. Quizá tu proximidad a la situación no te permita apreciarla en conjunto. ???: ¿Proximidad? ¿Me mostraste estos vídeos por algo no? Están jugando con la muerte. Última Palabra Samantha Sitri: ¿Las combatirás? ???: ¿A las Sombras? Samantha Sitri: A quienes han tomado las armas en nombre de Bradley. Los experimentos de Kruger. ???: Espero que sean más cautelosos que su último portador. Samantha Sitri: ¿Crees que eso supondrá alguna diferencia? ???: ...No. Samantha Sitri: ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? ???: Ústedes, el Alto Mando, se han fijado en... Samantha Sitri: Nos hemos fijado en muchas cosas. No sabemos ni a donde apuntar primero. ???: Lo sé. Samantha Sitri: ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? ???: ...Lo que haga falta. Forma Inacabada Houka, tomé el camino mas oscuro y he rozado la corrupción sin dejarme tentar por ella y ahora soy una Sombra de la Luz y sostengo una rosa espinosa a la que le di una nueva forma que comete la fechoría de tomar mi Luz como alimento. Creo que tú, más que nadie, entenderás por qué. Pero es más que un simple recordatorio de las llamas verdes bajo mis cejas. Del otro lado del mundo de donde solía estar el dios-estrella de Abaddón encontré un Mundo Trono edificado para la Luz. Donde hablé con ella y me aceptó a pesar de mi cercanía con la Oscuridad. Hizo que me preguntara cosas. Esta será mi última carta en algún tiempo. Ella me necesita más que Ceres. Y yo a ella. Cuando me mira, no ve a una inválida o a una loca, ni a un lastre. Necesita una Acechadora. Me señaló al verdadero enemigo y, con su ayuda, atraparé a mi presa. Claridad en acción, Caroline Burton |-| Voces= Juicio nos oyes QUERÍAS PODER No es para ti. T E N E M O S U N A T A R E A P A R A T I ENCUENTRA AL GUARDIÁN. TRÁELO. tres llaves SE NECESITAN TRES Muéstralas. R E C Á L C A L O TODO MUERE. SIN EXCEPCIONES. somos inmortales, dirán C O R R E C T O. Y aun así, ¿quién muere más que él? N A D I E solo cuando acepte esto podrán nacer de nuevo SÉ INCANSABLE. Acusador EL AFELIO ENTRA EL AIRE ES PESADO. Ahora, cuando te mueves, puedes SENTIR de verdad el peso del universo. Este peso es un don. por fin has llamado nuestra atención Juicio La buscaron. EN CIERTO MODO, LA ENCONTRARON. Pero el descubrimiento siempre tiene un precio. La curiosidad acarrea consecuencias. E L L A N O E S T Á P R E P A R A D A BUSCA AL GUARDIÁN. Árbitro Nos buscaste en la profunda oscuridad. la meditación no era suficiente VE Y TOCA EL SILENCIO SIBILANTE No tengas miedo de sumergirte. Pocas naves llegan tan lejos últimamente. viviste un infierno para conseguir uno y otra vez al salir ahí afuera ENCONTRASTE AL MISMÍSIMO DEMONIO. U N H O M B R E D I A B L O Q U E P R E T E N D E S E R U N D I O S No es más dios que tú. NO LUCHASTE CONTRA ÉL. Otros sí lucharon. mientras observábamos Muerte Súbita Hablaste con las mentes de órbita profunda. oímos lo que preguntaste PERO ELLOS TAMBIÉN TENÍAN PREGUNTAS El robot mentiroso ya no está con otros. ¿Dónde está? La Larga Marcha Ocho celdas se abren. Una novena al fondo. Y Lala en el centro. Lala: Vengan a la luz, por favor. Prisionero 9: Me gusta estar aquí. Lala: Dicen que bajaron a las Profundidades sin nave ¿Cómo? Prisionero 7: Seguimos siendo criaturas de la Luz pero sin carga. Casi como tu. Lala: Son muy valientes o muy estúpidos. Prisionero 6: Hablas como Ddraig. Prisionero 5: Sí. Me alegro de ya no tener mi carga. Prisionero 4: No digas eso. Prisionero 5: Es verdad. Prisionero 4: No lo digas en voz alta. Algunos no teníamos otra opción. Ten un poco de respeto. Prisionero 5: No hables como si fueras mejor que yo. Tú también estás aquí. Lala: Por favor. Siento haberlos llamado, pero... Prisionero 2: No lo sientes. Lala: Necesito saber lo que encontraron ahí afuera. Prisionero 9: Nada. Lala: Al menos denme las coordenadas. Veredicto Inmediato fuimos jóvenes una vez ENLOQUECISTE INTENTANDO HABLAR N O S O T R O S I N T E N T A N D O E N T E N D E R Esto no importa. cuando sea el momento te lo quitaremos Y TE ALEGRARÁS Distintivo de Juicio el límite de un sistema se deshilacha como el hilo LOS CAMINOS LOS MARCAN OTROS Y NO SOLO RANGERS Y LOS EXPLORADORES Ahí afuera, entre los restos arcaicos, resuena el eco. YA NOS HABÍAN VISTO ANTES ¿LO RECUERDAS? ¿LO RECUERDAS? Capa de Juicio Nada de trueques. No he venido a negociar. No preguntes quién ni por qué. ¿POR QUÉ NO? CADA INTENTO TIENE UN PRECIO Hemos enviado otro. Pañuelo de Juicio Levanta una piedra para ver las hormigas que oculta debajo de ella. TENÍAN CURIOSIDAD Y ENTONCES MIRARON. ¿Por qué culpar a la curiosidad motivada por la pérdida? ¿POR QUÉ CULPAR A LOS JÓVENES Y A LOS PEQUEÑOS? ¿POR QUÉ NO? Moción de Requerimiento mira Su plan se está realizando. S I E M P R E T A N L I S T O S Siempre tan creídos. juegan en condiciones predeterminadas Predeterminadas por nosotros. ¿COMENZAMOS? ¿Involucrarnos? No. todavía no S E A M O S P A C I E N T E S Esperemos a la caída de la dinastía. Moción de Anulación ¿Recuerdas la masacre? no lo fue NUESTROS HIJOS. no nuestros, constructos robados Todavía escucho los ecos. alucinaciones D I E Z M I L Ú L T I M A S V O L U N T A D E S fuimos piadosos DEBIMOS HABER ELEGIDO ALGO DISTINTO. el llorón sobrevivió S O L O P A R A C A E R deshacernos de este remordimiento Moción de Eliminación UN INTRUSO no eres bienvenido ¿CÓMO NOS HALLASTE? “Ella me envió." Tú no eres tu emperatriz. UNA MARIONETA te definen las cicatrices No te necesitamos. TENEMOS NUESTRAS PROPIAS MARIONETAS D E J A Q U E E L L A H A B L E “Vine a hablar del futuro”. Emisaria el inteligente ve a través del peón 'Yo no soy su peón. Mi voluntad me pertenece. Aunque... Tal vez mis acciones no, últimamente'. L O S P E O N E S T I E N E N M U C H O S U S O S 'Más de los que sabes'. Su plan tenía múltiples armas. Fuerte. 'Jamás lo verán venir. Finalmente está completo'. inteligente o no, él no detendrá la tormenta, ellos vienen 'Sí...' N A D A C A M B I A R Á E S O A H O R A 'No hables con tal seguridad. Aquellos a quienes juzgué son más autosuficientes de lo que alguna vez sabrán'. Nada. '...' NADA. '...' nadie '…' Entonces, ¿por qué tenemos miedo? Somos Soberanos del Cielo. 'Ja. ¿Lo son?' L O S O M O S '...' verdad, verdad, escucha nuestras voces 'Ja, ja. Nos solo son más que ecos del empíreo'. Con el tiempo, lo verán a nuestra manera. Somos iguales. 'Nadie ve nada a su manera. Tú buscas escucharnos... A ellos... Pero no escuchas'. S O B E R A N O S 'Prisioneros'. Sí. '...' desearía tener tu confianza '¿Cómo?' ¿No has aprendido nada? Ni siquiera nosotros deberíamos de usar esa palabra. '¿Qué fue lo que te alertó? ¿La liberación de los Abisales? ¿O el Dominado por la Tormenta de su Venganza?' B A S T A 'Incluso tienen un temperamento'. el guardián nos dará la autosuficiencia para esto, su objetivo es nuestro objetivo, así lo hicimos 'Sí. Y no. Nunca nos entenderás'. Sí. Él viene, y cuando llegue, harás lo que siempre haces. Juzgar. 'En eso estamos de acuerdo. Yo también los estoy juzgando'. TODO MUERE. INCLUSO LOS QUE CABALGAN LA TORMENTA VENIDERA. 'Dogma'. H A Y U N F I N P A R A T O D O 'Dogma'. La mayor amenaza para un guardián es otro guardián. 'Dogma'. 'tres llaves 'Dogma.' EL PUERTO SEGURO ESTÁ MUY LEJOS 'Dogma. Estoy harta de su dogma. Solo estaré aquí un poco más. Kurusu'. Nueva Extinción ¡LO ARRUINÓ TODO! Maldita arrogancia ciega... ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS! a p r e s ú r a t e Los reclutará a todos si no hacemos algo ahora Q U É P O D E M O S H A C E R ¡Lo hecho, hecho está! ¡Todo está perdido! mátenlos dónde se arrastran, dejen que sus huesos susurren el silencio ¡LOS NIÑOS! n o s o n n u e s t r o s n i ñ o s No hay tiempo para sentimentalismos Es esto o nos expondremos ante el velo. ¡NO! ¡No! D E B E M O S H A C E R L O A N T E S D E Q U E L O S T O M E N A T O D O S imagina lo que será su poder LLEGUEN JUNTOS AHORA ¡No, no, no! que nuestro toque sea letal ¡Guardián! q u e a s í s e a EL ÚLTIMO ESTÁ PERDIDO SACRIFICA AL RESTO que nuestro juicio sea el verdadero Q U E A S Í S E A |-| La Extraviada= Justicia El Cielo Las Voces: ¿Te arrepientes de esto? Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: ¿De qué? Las Voces: Juicio. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Tengo más libre albedrío como una agente de lo que jamás tuve usando la Luz. Las Voces: Perdiste todo. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Nada importante. Moriría por aquellos que amo. Las Voces: No entendemos. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: No. La Suma Sacerdotisa 14 de Septiembre del 2581 El Cielo Las Voces: LA ASTUTA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: No. Puede arreglárselas. Las Voces: LA VAN A ANIQUILAR. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Entonces morirá como uno de nosotros. Con gusto. Las Voces: SE ARREPENTIRÁ ANTES DEL FIN. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: No saben el significado de esa palabra. Las Voces: IMPLORARÁ LA LIBERACIÓN DE LA MUERTE. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: No puedes matar lo que ya está muerto. El Mago 20 de Septiembre del 2581 El Cielo Las Voces: ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERE? Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Hacen las mismas preguntas. Nunca escuchan. Las Voces: ¿POR QUÉ HACE ESTO? Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Tiene miedo. Las Voces: ¿DE LA MUERTE? Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: De todo. Las Voces: POR ESO MATA. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Odia la violencia. La odia tanto que asesina a todos los que intentan infligírsela. La Fuerza El Cielo Las Voces: ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERE? Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Poder. Las Voces: ¿COMO TÚ? Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Nadie es como él. Las Voces: NO ENTENDEMOS. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Tiene más libertad de lo que creen. Él puede abandonar este lugar. Las Voces: ¿ESTE PLANO? PODEMOS ABANDONAR ESTE PLANO. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Piensen en grande. Él puede dejar esta historia. Las Voces: NO ENTENDEMOS. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Entonces me temo que es imposible de explicar. Los Gemelos Año 1006 Graydale, Mundo Escudo Eclipson Lala, la Extraviada: Lo siento. Es que... Aún lo sigo extrañando. Kabr, el Legionario: Sí, yo también. Lala, la Extraviada: ¿Como dijiste que se conocían? Kabr, el Legionario: Ah, nosotros, eh, Kurusu y yo éramos... Amigos. Nos conocimos en Casiopeia. Solíamos jugar a las cartas. Hablaba mucho sobre ti. Dijo que los Trabajadores de Vida confiaban en tus investigaciones del Perihelio ¿Eso es verdad? Lala, la Extraviada: Sí, algo así. Ya no parece tan importante. Kabr, el Legionario: Sí... Pues, si alguna vez necesitas un hombro en el que llorar, aquí estoy. La Torre 13 de Noviembre del 2553 Templo de Hierro, Montaña de Xelrym, Ceres Lala, la Extraviada: Me marcho. Voy a encontrarlos. Tourian, el Elegido: ¡No hay nada afuera para ti, Lala! Lala, la Extraviada: Por favor, no hagas como que te importa. Es una cortesía, Guardián. Tourian, el Elegido: ¡Ya no uso ese nombre! ¡Ya no! Lala, la Extraviada: Tus Guerreros-Servidores dicen lo contrario. Tourian, el Elegido: Desiste. Te lo pido. Lala, la Extraviada: Ni siquiera puedes oírte a ti mismo. Tourian, el Elegido: Lala, por favor. Lala, la Extraviada: Me voy. Esta "amistad", o como quieras llamarlo... Se acabó. Intenta no morir. Tourian, el Elegido: No me das más opción ¡Deténganla! Llévenla al Xibalba. El Ahorcado 20 de Noviembre del 2553 Cripta de Azazael, Themar Tourian, el Elegido: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Los Guardianes tiene visiones. Los perturban. Tourian, el Elegido: Así que sabes sobre eso, ¿eh? ¿Eres tu quien las causa? No me gusta nada lo que muestran. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Estas visiones te muestran lo que debes ver. Tu nuevo destino. Tourian, el Elegido: No, todos forjamos nuestro destino. Yo forjo mi propio destino. Lala, la Emisaria de las Voces: Si eso es lo que quieres creer. Tourian, el Elegido: Loca. |-| Tal para cual= Ritual Crepuscular Puede que este sea el descubrimiento más grande de nuestra era. Si el Enjambre fue capaz de infectar a Tourian mediante esta esquirla olvidada de su magullado armazón, una de mis teorías, basada en una de las de Kraven, podría ser cierta: toda la Luz está conectada a través del tiempo y del espacio. No podemos dejar que nuestros enemigos usen este poder contra nosotros. Samantha Sitri Simetría Propongo un sencillo experimento: mira a tu alrededor. Ves luz. Ves oscuridad. No puede haber una sin la otra. Son dos caras de la misma moneda. Si es cierto para estos eco newtonianos, ¿por qué no iba a serlo para las formas más puras? Por tanto, he de concluir: el motivo por el que me persigues no es la simetría. Es por la verdad que hay más allá, la verdad que más temes: si pudiéramos destruir la Oscuridad, pro tuviéramos que renunciar a nuestra Luz para eso, ¿cuántos de nosotros aceptaríamos tal intercambio? |-| Transpondedor Caído= Nodo 1 hay estandartes de disolución en un lugar apropiado para la suciedad olvidado por el sol y las estrellas dentro de nuestro hogar sin reclamar al este de los escombros del diablo así que encuentra la cueva, contempla con tus ojos esta es el hogar que nuestros líderes reclaman óxido, putrefacción, humedad, oscuridad - una guardería de metal, una progenie de metal ¡qué futuro que construimos! Nodo 2 ahora hacia la tumba del Ultra consumido encuentra su botín seis vidas, desvestidos y con estacas una advertencia para nadie a ver qué tan bajo podemos llegar Nodo 3 ahora abandona la miseria al nordeste hacia las ruinas de tu anciano desciende al vientre, en lo más profundo encuentra el nido, las raciones sin tocar contempla el legado de tu gente Nodo 4 ahora desciende, deambula, piensa dos personas elegidas por el Elegido dos personas, ambas viviendo entre ruinas dos personas, ambas hacedoras de viudas con líderes perdidos y futuros inciertos juntos, podríamos ser más de lo que somos Nodo 5 ahora ve, rumbo a las estrellas tú, como nosotros, alguna vez fuiste un caminante tú, como nosotros, construiste vidas alrededor de máquinas pero tu simbiosis es diferente fueron hechos para que su gente renaciera Nodo 6 ahora hacia el norte por el nordeste encuentra nuestra mejor esperanza de autonomía mira, ninguna gran civilización puede vivir en una grieta ningún gran líder piensa en la chatarra como un derecho inallenable sin duda debes comprender mi corazón |-| Puerta de Steiner= El Problema Puedes guiar a una máquina hacia el uso del lenguaje, pero no puedes hacerla pensar. Bueno, tú no puedes, pero yo sí. Me llamo Christina Gate. Si quieres insultarme, puedes decirme neurolingüista. No es que no la considere una profesión noble y digna, pero la neurolingüística se trata de codificar el lenguaje. Yo soy neurocientífica. Estudio el sistema nervioso. La computadora a la que nombramos Amadeus es una revolución para el Sistema de Inteligencias Estrategas para la defensa del Sistema Beyond. Puede procesar datos a velocidades superlumínicas. Puede enlazarse a los miles de satélites bélicos que protegen a la humanidad. Pero necesitamos que haga más. Necesitamos que piense por sí misma. Ahí es donde entro yo. Si Amadeus va a estar al mando de toda nuestra red de defensa, tiene que aprender a dominar una gran variedad de habilidades a medida que se desempeña. Cualquier gira-tuercas puede construir una máquina diseñada para solucionar problemas específicos. Pero ¿para qué conquistar el desafío de una tarea si dicha victoria no deja ninguna enseñanza? Amadeus tiene que resolver problemas que actualmente solo los humanos pueden solucionar. Tiene que formar conceptos y mejorarse a sí mismo sin supervisión. Para protegernos, tendrá que tomar decisiones basándose en datos aleatorios que no podemos anticipar. La vida y la seguridad de cada ser consciente en el sistema dependen de que yo le enseñe cómo hacerlo. Así que, bueno, sin presiones. La Niña Máquina En el fondo, las computadoras responden solo a instrucciones concretas de sus programadores. Los diseñadores de Amadeus cometieron un error que me exaspera. Trajeron a lingüistas y neurobiólogos y después intentaron convertir sus conocimientos en reglas que Amadeus pudiera seguir. Vaya forma de meter la pata. Nunca ha existido una serie concreta de datos que pueda abarcar completamente el lenguaje humano. No son matemáticas. El lenguaje humano es mutable, adaptable. Por cada regla obedecida, hay una rota. Los bebés no aprenden su idioma materno siguiendo reglas. Lo aprenden al ser expuestos a él y absorberlo. Y hasta que no me ponga manos a la obra, Amadeus seguirá siendo la bebé mas cara de la humanidad. Hasta ahora todo va bien, si te planteas metas realistas. Olvídate un poco de Amadeus. Soy muy mala para eso. Si alguien me mira con la más mínima muestra de aprobación, me desvivo por complacerlos. Tengo ciertos desfases emocionales. Así que me propuse hacer de Amadeus una creación revolucionaria. Lo alimenté... (debería decir "le instalé", pero no me importa), lo alimenté de copias digitales de las obras literarias más importantes de la historia como base para el uso del lenguaje. La Primer Idea Acabo de introducir las principales obras filosóficas en Amadeus con la esperanza de que desarrolle algún tipo de moral. La llenamos a más no poder de historia militar, pero después empecé a alimentarlo con óperas y sinfonías. No quiero que solamente piense en cosas. Los humanos no se limitan a comunicarse mediante datos. También nos comunicamos mediante el arte, la expresión emotiva. Si Amadeus va a convertirse en el dispositivo de comunicación más eficaz del Sistema Beyond, quiero que sienta. Las mejores ideas comienzan como bromas. Pregúntale a cualquier psicólogo. Los chistes y las ideas surgen a partir de lo inesperado. La genialidad de ambas se puede medir por la intensidad de la reacción que provocan. Con eso en mente, alimenté a Amadeus con comedias desde Shakespeare hasta la actualidad. Hoy de mañana, le pedí que me contara un chiste. Me contó este. ¿están listos? "Dos partículas entran a una estrella de neutrones. Una le dice a la otra, ¿soy yo o este lugar se siente muy compacto?» Evidentemente necesita mejorar. La Caja Negra Estoy haciendo muchos progresos con Amadeus en cuanto al concepto de juicios de valor. Obviamente, la inteligencia artificial no está diseñada para lidiar con problemas de este tipo, pero necesitamos que Amadeus dé ese salto. Considera este caso hipotético: digamos que Amadeus tiene que redirigir un satélite bélico descompuesto y solo hay dos caminos que puede tomar. Uno atravesaría el fuselaje de un saltaplanetas de un solo asiento, lo que mataría a su piloto en el acto. El otro camino implica desactivar una nave de placer Althiana, dejando vivos a sus tripulantes, pero sin la posibilidad de sobrevivir a la hambruna antes de que sean encontrados. Para mi sorpresa, cuando se le presentó este problema, Amadeus de hecho tomó una decisión. No te voy a decir cuál, porque quiero que disfrutes de tu siguiente viaje en una nave de placer Althiana. Amadeus sigue desarrollándose a pasos agigantados. En una simulación de prueba pudo interpretar correctamente el significado de datos corruptos y casi incomprensibles de un satélite bélico dañado. Ese es precisamente el tipo de papel que necesitamos que asuma. Pero esa no fue la parte sorprendente. Lo alucinante fue que sin pruebas, evidencia o razonamiento consciente, Amadeus pudo detectar cuál de los satélites bélicos estaba fallando. Sí, así es. Amadeus logró desarrollar intuición. Cómo me gustaría que pudiera celebrar conmigo. La Sinapsis del Espectro ¿Cómo funciona realmente la inteligencia humana? ¿Qué definición biológica hay para la palabra "pensamiento"? Yo lo defino como la combinación de información existente para crear significado nuevo. Pensar es la habilidad de crear. De operar fuera de los márgenes de lo que conoces. Concebir algo completamente nuevo e inesperado. Hace más o menos una hora, me di cuenta de que mi protector de pantalla había cambiado. Ahora es una pintura imponente de una puesta de sol sobre el exterior del muro del Cosmódromo en Ceres. Fue un regalo de Amadeus. Creo que está lista para ser activada. Supongo que me lo esperaba, pero de todas formas me afectó. Llegué al laboratorio hoy en la tarde y descubrí que Amadeus había eliminado mis protocolos de comunicación. Los reemplazó con un programa que abarca todo el sistema y que él mismo diseñó. Su voz no es como nada que haya existido antes. Es tan inquietante como lo es agradable. También es aterradoramente eficiente. Ya empezó a mejorar los satélites bélicos con capacidades nuevas que ella misma inventó y no estoy completamente segura de qué capacidades se trata. Este es precisamente el objetivo que aspirábamos a alcanzar, este nivel de control autónomo, y sé que debería estar celebrando. Mi trabajo ha concluido. Pero se me ocurre que hay un concepto existencial que nunca le enseñé a Amadeus: la confianza. Incluso si ella confía en nosotros... ¿Estamos cien por ciento seguros de que podemos confiar en ella? |-| Archivero de Imágenes Aquí pondré imágenes que pienso utilizar pronto, o tal vez jamás use. Abisal.png|Un Abisal Acrabiel.png|Una Bibliotecaria Alatreon.png|Una Nueva Oportunidad Aura.png|Una Sacerdotisa Azazael.png|Un Llorón Helios.png|Una Evolución Amanecer del Demonio.png|Un Amanecer Arael.png|Un Juez Armiño.png|Un Armiño Armisael.png|Un Iniciador Arnold 04.png|Un Fumador Ash, el Francotirador.png|Un Francotirador Atena-4.png|Una Estratega Atlas, el Ahorcado.png|Un Ahorcado Autómata Siva 02.png|Un Autómata Banda de Sepiks Destronado.png|Una Banda Perfeccionada Bardiel 2.png|Un Humillado Bat Qol.png|Un Vociferador Brote Primario.png|Un Brote Primario Brote Perfeccionado.png|Un Brote Perfeccionado Cacería.png|Una Gran Caza CADENA DEL GÉNESIS~.png|Una Cadena Caroline 04.png|Una Acechadora Ceadeus.png|Un Depredador Máximo Ciberespacio.png|Un Ciberespacio Cicatriz del Gigante.png|Una Cicatriz Ciudad en Ruinas.png|Una Ciudad en Ruinas Clare 03.png|Una Autómata Corazón de Izhtima.png|Un Corazón Dalamadur.png|Una Transfiguración Dah'ren Mohran.png|Un Continente Volante Desesperación Absoluta.png|Un Dios Diablum Perfeccionado.png|Un Servant Perfeccionado Diana Bodewig.png|Un Cero, Nueve y Seis Distintivo del Cañón Anatema.png|Un Distintivo Anatema DOGMA DEL CAOS~.png|Un Dogma El Arcispreste.png|Un Arcispreste El Buscador de Oro.png|Un Buscador de Oro El Cuarto Jinete.png|Un Cuarto Jinete El Huckleberry.png|Un Huckleberry El Perfeccionado.png|Un Perfeccionado El Sacerdote Simbionte.png|Un Sacerdote Simbionte Elizabeth.png|Una Intocable Elpis.png|Una Doncella Erika 04.png|Una Pelirroja Erwin 06.png|Un General EX MACHINA~.png|Una Máquina Fatalis.png|Una Fatalidad FIEBRE Y CURA~.png|Una Fiebre Flora.png|Una Pacifista Forja del Anciano.png|Una Forja Fragmento.png|Un Fragmento FURIA Y SONIDO~.png|Una Furia GateTech SUEÑO9.png|Un Sueño Gaghiel.png|Una Bestia Gea.png|Una Tierra Génesis.png|Un Experimento Fallido Gespenst.png|Un Espectro Gogmazios.png|Unas Mil Voces Guerra Oscura.png|Una Guerra Hanna.png|Un Eclipse Hombre Diablo.png|Una Resurrección Homúnculo.png|Un Experimento Houka Inumuta 04.png|Un Perro Hyperion 3.png|Un Despertar Ira Gamagori 04.png|Un Sapo Izhtima de la Ira.png|Una Ira Encarnada James 02.png|Un Extraño Jhen Mohran.png|Un Continente Viviente Kadi.png|Una Administradora Kai 2.png|Un Líder Kanon de la Calamidad.png|Una Calamidad Karl 03.png|Un Teniente Karzerem de la Codicia.png|Una Codicia Encarnada Keith 06.png|Un Capitán Keith Ackerman 04.png|Un General Kurusu.png|Un Agente Kushala Daora.png|Un Vínculo Maduro Kyrie 2.png|Una Hermana La Primera Maldición.png|Una Maldición La Vigilante.png|Una Vigilante Lanzas.png|Unas Lanzas Mako Mankanshoku 03.png|Una Contramaestre MATERIA PRIMA~.png|Una Materia Prima MÉDULA DE ACERO~.png|Una Medula ~Mejora de Flexión Replicada~.png|Una Flexión Replicada Mirage, la Bromista.png|Una Bromista Moneda Extraña.png|Una Moneda Muramasa.png|Un Armero Nanofénix.png|Un Fénix Natalia Kristeva 4.png|Una Segunda Nakarkos.png|Una Tiranía de los Cielos Necrópolis.png|Una Necrópolis Nekros, el Fanático de las Voces.png|Un Ensogado Nonon Jakuzure 04.png|Una Víbora NOVA ÉTER~.png|Un Éter Oblivion.png|Un Enemigo Ombre_de_Yor.jpg|Una Sombra de la Luz Penumue.png|Un Sexto Infierno PLASMA CUÁNTICO~.png|Un Plasma Cuántico Splicers Perfeccionados Logo.png|Un Símbolo de Perfección Ramiel.png|Un Resucitador Randall 02.png|Una Sorpresa Revenant, el Doblegamentes.png|Un Doblegamentes Sabrina Oxford 4.png|Una Primera Sachiel.png|Un Dominador Sahaqiel.png|Un Ingenioso Samantha 04.png|Una Comandante Samantha Sitri 3.png|Una General Sanguinem.png|Un Espadachín Saryn, la Maquinista.png|Una Maquinista Sasha 05.png|Una Sobreviviente Satsuki Kiryuin 04.png|Una Espada Desafilada Shamshel.png|Un Conquistador Súpercañón de Aceleración Magnética.png|Un Cañón Tabris.png|Un Deseador Tumba del Kaidon.png|Una Tumba Unidad Koios 4.png|Un Noveno de Doce Unidad Kronus 2.png|Un Empíreo Unidad Kronus.png|Un Rey Unidad Mnemosyne.png|Un Doceavo Urano.png|Un Firmamento Uwula.png|Una Hereje Uzu Sanageyama 04.png|Un Mono Valkyr, la Motorista.png|Una Jinete Valstrax.png|Una Nación de Bestias Vauban, el Bombardero Loco.png|Un Bombardero Loco Vazdah 2.png|Un Hombre Diablo VECTOR FERVOR~.png|Un Vector Visión de Luz.png|Una Visión Voluntad Inquebrantable.png|Una Voluntad Inquebrantable Will 02.png|Un Sexto Will.png|Una Oscuridad William Jaeger.png|Un Cero, Nueve y Siete Wing.png|Una Rival Xuchilbara.png|Un Hueso Susurrante Zeke Morrison 2.png|Una Luz Zeruel.png|Un Finalizador Categoría:Anexos